Aus der Asche
by astargore
Summary: 04.Juli, 1995, in hinsicht auf die Bücher, zwischen Band 4 und 5 und soll die Wiederauferstehung des Orden des Phönix etwas feiner beleuchten und jene Lücken füllen, die in den Erzählungen des Originalwerkes zurück geblieben sind. Besonderes Augenmerk wird auf die Charaktere Sirius Blck, Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks gelegt.
1. Altes, neues Heim

Nun stand ich hier an diesem Ort, den ich vor zwanzig Jahren nicht schnell genug verlassen konnte. Von dem ich geschworen hatte, ihn niemals wieder zu betreten. Und dennoch stand ich hier, an diesem Dienstagabend, den 4. Juli 1995. Beklommenheit machte sich in mir breit. Das diffuse Licht der Straßenlaternen, dass sich im dichten Nebel brach, schien trüb und ließ nur die schemenhafte Umrisse unserer zwei Gestalten erkennen. In dieser kühlen Sommernacht passierten wir den in diesem Zwielicht getauchten Weg. Die Atmosphäre wirkte alles andere als einladend.

Mein Begleiter erhob etwas über sich in die Höhe. Nach einem leisen _klick_ flackerten die Lichter der Laternen kurz auf, als hätte das Geräusch sie wachgerüttelt, um sich dann von ihrer Position zu lösen und schwirrend zu der Gestalt zu surren, welche die Lichter mit seinem ausgetrecktem Arm zu verschlucken schien.

"_Lumos abditus*__1__"_, sprach er und hielt dieses Mal einen anderen Gegenstand empor. Einen dünnen, Länglichen.  
Wir wurden in eine Kugel blassblauen Lichts getaucht.

Mir war nicht wohl. Ich ließ ein Knurren vernehmen und verdrehte den Kopf nach oben, zu der großgewachsenen Gestalt rechts von mir. Aus dieser Perspektive konnte ich nur seinen Bart und die Spitze seiner Nase erkennen.

Jetzt nickte er, ohne mich anzusehen und ich wusste was ich zu tun hatte.

Meine Glieder streckten sich und meine Vorderbeine verließen den kalten Untergrund. Ein Frösteln durchzog mich, als sich mein Fell zurückzog und der kühle Wind meine nackte Haut streifte. Mir wurde ein weiter Umhang gereicht, den ich mir zügig überwarf.

Wortlos schluckte ich schwer, während ich die Straße verließ und auf die große Häuserfront zusteuerte. Deren Ende schien der Nebel mit seinem tiefen Grau zu verschlucken.

Meine Mundwinkel zuckten und ich biss krampfhaft meinen Kiefer zusammen, um die Kontrolle über sie zurückzuerlangen. Das pochende Rauschen in meinen Ohren wurde dabei stärker.

Es gibt Dinge an die kann man sich nicht gewöhnen. Die Begleiterscheinung einer Verwandlung war eine davon.

Das korrodierte Metall entblößte in der blauen Reflexion die Zahlen 11 und 13, welche sich nun, aufgrund meiner Anwesenheit, langsam auseinanderbewegten und nach einiger Zeit einen weiteren Eingang freilegten. Über dessen Türe prangte deutlich erkennbar die Nummer 12. Ich konnte eine Flut von Erinnerungen gerade noch unterdrücken.

"Nach Ihnen, Albus.", hörte ich mich sagen.

Mit einer eleganten Bewegung schwang der Mann neben mir seinen Stab und tippte damit auf die, im Laufe der Zeit morsch gewordene, hölzerne und schwere Tür, welche unter einem Ächzen aufsprang und den Blick auf einen, nur durch das kühle Blau beleuchteten, Flur freigab.

Kaum waren wir über die knarzende Schwelle getreten, flog die Tür mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Geräusch wieder zu.

Unmittelbar danach erhöhte sich der Geräuschpegel noch einmal und eine schrille, dröhnende Stimme schien von überall von den hohen Wänden widerzuhallen. Sie war mir allzu vertraut.

_"ER IST ZURÜCK! DER VERRÄTER, DER SCHANDFLECK UNSERER ALTERWÜRDIGEN AHNEN! VERDERBEN UND VERSCHMUTZEN TUT ER DIESEN ORT MIT SEINER ANWESENHEIT! SCHANDE ÜBER DIE ZAUBERWELT HAT ER GEBRACHT UND JETZT IST ER ZURÜCKGEKEHRT UND BRINGT SEINEN BLUTSVERRÄTER- UND MUGGELFREUND MIT, UM DAS NOBLE HAUS UNSERER VORFAHREN ZU BESUDELN!"_

Ich hatte es befürchtet, es nicht anders erwartet. Mit ähnlich freundlichen Worten hatte man mich damals, als ich mit 16 Jahren dieses Haus endgültig verließ, törichterweise dachte ich damals so, verabschiedet.

Ich schnellte vor zur Quelle des Übels. Ein protziger, verzierter Rahmen, beinahe kitschig. In den Reliefs hatten sich dicke Staubklumpen angesammelt. Darin eingerahmt war das Abbild einer Frau, die ich aus vollem Herzen und aufrichtig, jahrelang zu hassen gelernt habe: Meine Mutter Walburga Black. Sogar nach ihrem Tod brachte sie es noch zustande, mir ihre Abneigung mitzuteilen und mich in Rage zu versetzen.

Mit wutverzerrten, hervorquellenden Augen starrte sie mich an und ließ ihrer Hasstirade weiter freien Lauf. Währenddessen verdrehte ich die Augen und packte den dicken Samtvorhang, der neben dem Portrait hing:

"MIT SCHLAMMBLÜTERN UND BLUTSVERRÄTERN HAT ER SICH VERBÜNDET, BESULDELT UNSERE EHRE! WAGT ES, SEINE DRECKIGEN FÜSSE ÜBER DIE SCHWELLE DIESES HAUSES ZU -"

-verstummte das Geschrei, als ich dem Rahmen den schweren und zerschlissenen Fetzen Samt überwarf. Unter Protest erhob sich der Stoff wieder und ich verlagerte mein relativ geringes Körpergewicht, als würde ich gegen einen Sturm ankämpfen.

"Zur Seite, Sirius.", hörte ich Dumbledore hinter mir befehlen. Noch immer rang ich mit dem Vorhang, warf einen Blick nach hinten und gehorchte. Gerade rechtzeitig. Denn in dem Augenblick in dem ich zur Seite sprang, schoss eine Salve grellen Lichts auf die Stelle zu, an der ich soeben noch gestanden hatte und weiter zu dem zitternden Stofffetzen, der im Begriff war seinen Platz zu verlassen.

Doch der dicke Samt spannte sich sofort über den Rahmen, nachdem sich die Lichtfäden in vier gleichgroße Pfeile formten, jeweils in die vier Ecken des Stoffes einschlugen und somit an der dahinterliegenden Wand fixiert wurden.

Ich musste einige Male tief ein- und ausatmen und wischte mir den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn, bevor ich mich meinem ehemaligen Schulleiter zuwandte, um eine Entschuldigung zu stammeln, doch er kam mir zuvor: "Ich nehme an Sie hatten nicht das beste Verhältnis zu ihrer Familie?" Eine rein rhetorische Frage, denn bevor ich antworten konnte, setzte die Stimmte, mit dem stets ruhigen, tiefen und melodischen Klang fort: "Hier muss viel getan werden..", Dessen Besitzer schritt den Flur mit langsamen Schritten entlang und bewegte seinen, jetzt an der Spitze wieder blau leuchtenden Stab, prüfend nach links und rechts. Hin und wieder blieb er stehen um ein Portrait oder eines der unzähligen Artefakte, die überall wohin man blickte zu finden waren, zu begutachten. Doch von den Meisten waren nur die Umrisse unter den dicken Staubschichten und Spinnenweben und anderen, nichtidentifizierbaren Sekreten zu erkennen.

Nach einer Weile begaben wir uns weiter ins Foyer und blieben stehen. Von hier aus führte ein kleiner Torbogen in einen weiteren Raum, in dem jeweils eine Treppe nach oben ins erste Obergeschoss und nach unten in den Keller führte. Drei weitere Türen führten ebenfalls von dort ab: Die Erste, gleich rechts von uns, führt in die hauseigene Bibliothek, in welcher ich nur wenig Zeit verbracht hatte. Die Zweite, direkt daneben, ins Esszimmer und hinter der Dritten Tür, links neben dem Torbogen, verbarg sich einer der vielen Aufenthaltsräume. Diese pflegten meine verabscheuungswürdigen Vorfahren damals mit weiteren schwarz-magischen Artefakten, Gemälden und mit geschmacklosen, Schlangen verzierten Möbel zu bestücken. Jede Ecke steckte voll böser Überraschungen.

"Und Sie ziehen tatsächlich in Betracht, dass dieses...", ich suchte nach passenden Worten. Mir fielen viele Bezeichnungen für diesen Ort ein, war mir allerdings nicht sicher, ob der Schulleiter sie hören wollte. Daher entschied mich letztlich doch für etwas Neutrales: "...Haus -", dafür spuckte ich das Wort regelrecht aus, "- der richtige Platz für das Hauptquartier des Ordens sei?"

Er musterte mich mit einem Blick, den ich nicht zu deuten vermochte und antwortete: "Ich ziehe es nicht nur in Betracht, Sirius. Die Entscheidung ist bereits gefällt. Dieser Ort mag vor schwarzer Magie triefen und keinen schmeichelnden Anblick bieten. Aber er ist geräumig. Und das Wichtigste: Er ist sicher. Mit ein paar weiteren Schutzzaubern schon sehr bald einer der sichersten Orte der Zaubererwelt. Doch, wie ich bereits erwähnte,", er hatte seinen Gang mittlerweile fortgesetzt, stand am Fuß der Treppe und ließ seine Hand einen Moment, in dem er Inne hielt, über das Geländer fahren, wobei er etwa einen Zentimeter Staub freilegte, "-es muss viel getan werden." Ein flüchtiges Lächeln formte sich auf seinen schmalen Lippen.

Mein Blick wanderte über den Unrat des Foyers. Trostlos wäre noch nett ausgedrückt.

Dieser Ort hatte eine erdrückende Wirkung auf mich. Schon immer. Der heute miserable Zustand des Terrains machte es nicht besser.

Bei dem hoffentlich erfolgreichen Versuch meine Zweifel nicht nach außen zu tragen, führte ich das Gespräch fort:

"Nun. Wie soll es dann weitergehen?", fragte ich und spürte wie sich mein Kiefer, beim Gedanken wie die Antwort ausfallen könnte, verkrampfte.

Mein Gegenüber stand gerade in einem Bereich unter der Treppe und tippte vorsichtig auf einen Gegenstand, der wie ein Globus aus Glas aussah, welcher sich auf einem kleinen Tisch aus dunklem Holz befand. Aufwendige Schnitzereien verzierten ihn. Der weise Zauberer schien fast enttäuscht, dass die Berührung, dem eindeutig magischen Utensil, kein Leben einhauchte.

Dann wandte er sich zu einer Antwort zu mir um:

"Ich werde die anderen Ordensmitglieder benachrichtigen und die Vorbereitungen für den Fidelius-Zauber treffen. Es wäre wohl das Beste, wenn Sie hier bleiben. Auch ohne zusätzliche Zauber ist dieses Haus sehr gut abgesichert und sollte Ihnen den Schutz bieten können, den Sie momentan benötigen. Außerdem könnten Sie sich derweil nützlich machen und es hier ein wenig... gastfreundlicher herrichten. Nichts für ungut, aber innerhalb dieses Gemäuers ist es derzeit für Sie am besten, Sirius. Glauben Sie mir!", warnte er mich eindringlich.

Es war genau die Antwort die ich befürchtete und so nickte ich Dumbledore nur mit zusammengepressten Lippen zu.

Eine weitere Antwort folgte in Form eines lauten _"POFF"_ und der Schulleiter ließ mich alleine zurück in meinem alten, neuen Heim.

Mit dem plötzlichen Verschwinden des weißbärtigen Zauberers verschwand auch das Licht, das zuvor noch aus der Spitze seines Stabes, in einem blassen blau pulsierte.

So stand ich nun, im tiefen Schwarz des Hauses meiner Vorfahren getaucht, leicht perplex und fand mich , mir meiner vermaledeiten Situation bewusst werdend, im stockdüsteren Foyer wieder.


	2. Incendio

Mit dem plötzlichen Verschwinden des weißbärtigen Zauberers verschwand auch das Licht, das zuvor noch in blassem blau aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes pulsierte.

So fand ich mich nun, im tiefen Schwarz des Hauses meiner Vorfahren getaucht, leicht perplex und mich, mir meiner vermaledeiten Situation bewusst werdend, im stockdüsteren Foyer wieder.

Hektisch fuhr ich herum, tastete zuerst meine Hosen- dann meine Jackentaschen ab und fand schließlich den Gegenstand den ich suchte im Inneren meines Jacketts wieder.

"_Lumus Maxima!" _

Mit diesem Befehl erhellte sich meine Umgebung urplötzlich mit einer solchen Intensität, dass ich beinahe vor Schreck meinen Stab fallen ließ. Nachdem ich es bewerkstelligte den Energiefluss, der sich von meiner Hand ausgehend in meinen Stab kanalisierte, leicht hinunter zu regulieren und sich meine Augen an das viel zu grelle Licht gewöhnt hatten, ließ ich meinen misstrauischen Blick umher wandern.

So vertraut.

Und doch so fremd.

Und so still.

Ich räusperte mich, nur um irgendetwas zu hören.

Wagte dann einen Schritt nach vorne, wobei die morschen Holzdielen unter meinen abgetragenen Lederstiefeln mit einem lauten Knarren antworteten, dass sich zu den Wänden und von dort bis zur Decke ausbreitete.

Mein Blick blieb an einem großem Gemälde unter der Treppe hängen, welches über dem Tisch ragte, vor dem sich noch vor einigen Sekunden Albus Dumbledore befand.

Es war eine Abbildung meiner Mutter Walburga, meines Vaters Orion und meines Bruders... Regulus.

Verachtungsvoll richtete ich meinen Stab auf die drei Personen. Es war ein Impuls, dem ich nicht einmal zu unterdrücken versuchte. Es geschah einfach so.

Das Wort "_INCENDIO!"_ platzte förmlich aus mir heraus. Einen Augenblick später stand das Gemälde in Flammen. Das Feuer fraß sich vom Rahmen langsam zum Mittelpunkt der Abbildung. Auf ihrem Gesicht schlugen Blasen.  
Ich hörte mein eigenes, irres Gelächter.

Zurück blieb ein schwarzer, rechteckiger Fleck an der Wand.

Auf der Stelle machte ich Kehrt, wandte mich dem nächsten Opfer zu. Ein Abbild meiner Cousine Bellatrix.

Ich streckte den Arm nach ihr aus. Es war so einfach.

_"Incendio!"_

Diese Prozedur wiederholte sich noch einige Male.

Cassiopeia -"_Incendio!" _ , Arcturus -"_Incendio!" _ , Narzissa und Lucius -"_Incendio!" _ , Belvina -"_Incendio!" _ , Pollux -"_Incendio!" _

Sie alle verschwanden direkt vor meinen Augen und ließen nur rechteckförmige Rußflecken zurück.

Rauchschwaden zogen sich durch den Raum und der Geruch von Verbranntem hing in der Luft.

Zumindest das Foyer empfand ich nun als um einiges Gastfreundlicher.

Gerade wollte ich den Torbogen durchqueren um mein Werk fortzusetzen, da vernahm ich ein verdächtiges Knarzen, unmittelbar hinter mir.

Mit erhobenem Stab drehte ich mich zurück. Mein Gesichtsausdruck muss sehr dämlich ausgesehen haben, mit dem ich das kleine Wesen anstarrte, das sich mir stampfend näherte.

Eine in, man konnte es nicht mal mehr als Lumpen bezeichnen, vor Dreck triefenden, zerrissenen Fetzen gekleidete, etwa 40cm große Gestalt, starrte mich aus blutunterlaufenden Augäpfeln, die tief in ihren Höhlen lagen, an und öffnete seinen faltigen Schlund, der ein paar wenige, deplatzierte und der Zeit zum Opfer gefallene, spitze Zähne freigab.

"WAS MACHT ER DA!", begann die Gestalt laut und schrill zu krächzen. Es klang wie ein rostiges Stück Metall, dass gerade zufällig Worte von sich gab, während es geschliffen wurde.

"Ohhh, was würde die Herrin sagen?", schluchzte der Elf. "Ohhhh.. . Der Blutsverräter. Er kommt hier reinspaziert. Zerstört das Andenken unserer ehrwürdigen Familie. Die Herrin wird wütend sein. Kreacher muss seine Pflicht erfüllen. Muss den Verräter aufhalten.", plärrte die Gestalt und stolperte mit fuchtelnden Armen auf mich zu.

Mein Stab war starr auf Kreacher gerichtet, während ich gegen den Drang ankämpfte einfach ein weiteres Mal "Incendio" zu beschwören. Ich konnte es nicht einfach geschehen lassen. Egal wie groß der Hass ist. Ich bin kein Mörder, nicht das wofür man mich zwölf Jahre lang eingekerkert hat.

Ich entschied mich für die diplomatische Option.

Nachdem ich wusste dass ich an diesen Ort zurückkehren würde, überkamen mich viele Befürchtungen. Doch hatte ich keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, noch nicht mal in Betracht gezogen, dass Kreacher immernoch und vollkommen alleine sein Unwesen in diesem Haus trieb. Es mussten inzwischen etwa zehn Jahre sein, die er hier allein verbrachte.

"Kreacher-", spuckte ich seinen Namen heraus, "-bleib stehen.", warnte ich ihn.

Doch das scherte dieses Biest scheinbar nicht.

"Ohhh, die Herrin. Was würde sie nur sagen, wenn sie dies sehen könnte?", jammerte der Elf weiter und befand sich nur noch wenige Zentimeter von meinem Bein entfernt, nach dem er bereits gierig seine zitternden Hände ausstreckte.

"Waaag' es nicht!", ermahnte ich ihn erneut, wich einen Schritt zurück, beugte mich anschließend leicht vor, um der Kreatur die Spitze meines Zauberstabes direkt vor die schrumpelige Nase zu halten und eröffnete ihm seine Optionen: "Entweder du nimmst die Befehle deines neuen Herren an. Oder-", mit zusammengekniffenen Augen fuhr ich meinen Stab noch ein wenig weiter drohend vor, sodass er nun beinahe Kreachers Nasenspitze berührte, "- Oder ich mache dich persönlich zu einem weiteren Andenken _unserer Familie._", die letzten Worte zischte ich mehr, als dass ich sie sprach.

Das kleine Monster hielt inne, wägte anscheinend ab, ob er sein Ableben dem Dienen seines neuen Herren vorzog. Verstohlen blickte er nach links und rechts, ohne seine Position zu verändern, schaute dann auf die Stabspitze und unmittelbar danach auf mich.

"Natürlich, Herr! Kreacher wird der noblen Familie Black dienen. Wird dem Herren dienen.", hechelte der Elf nicht gerade begeistert.

"Gut."

Zögernd zog ich den Stab zurück, meine Augen ruhten immernoch auf der Gestalt zu meinen Füßen und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich diese gutmütige Geste sicherlich schon sehr bald bereuen würde.

"Geh mir jetzt aus den Augen", befahl ich der Kreatur.

"Natürlich, natürlich. Wie der Herr wünscht. Kreacher geht dem Herren aus dem Weg. Natürlich.", antwortete dieser murmelnd und entfernte sich, zunächst einige Schritte rückwärtslaufend, machte dann kehrt und verschwand im Schatten des Korridors.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte ich mich um und entschied, anstatt meinen Weg durch den Torbogen fortzusetzen, die Treppe in das Obergeschoß zu nehmen.

Dort befand sich einst mein Jugendzimmer. Vielleicht ja noch immer?

Jeder Schritt, den ich auf die Stufen der Treppe wagte, hallte an den drakonischen Gemäuern wider. Das morsche Holz ächzte unter meiner vermeintlichen Last.

Allen weiteren Portraits meiner Vorfahren, die mich düster anfunkelten, passierte ich mit Ignoranz.

Als ich das oberste Stockwerk erreichte und den dunklen Korridor entlang ging, blieb ich vor einer Tür stehen, die sich direkt neben jener befand, welche mein eigentliches Ziel war.

Für einige Sekunden musterte ich die Inschrift auf der Plakette, welche auf Augenhöhe angebracht war: _Regulus_.

Meine Hand bewegte sich langsam zum Türknauf - erreichte diesen aber nicht, bevor ich sie wieder zurückzog.

Nein. Nicht jetzt. Es gab Türen, die sollten vorerst verschlossen bleiben.

Etwa zwei Meter weiter links befand sich eine weitere Tür, identisch mit der vor der ich eben noch stand, bis auf ein kleines Detail, nämlich dass die Plakette ein anderer Name zierte: _Sirius_

Mit einem geschmeidigen Wink meines Stabes befahl ich der Tür aufzuschwingen und den Blick auf das Chaos freizugeben, dass mich dahinter erwartete.

Eine weitere Bewegung und der Raum erhellte sich und mit ihm der Unrat der ihn bedeckte.

Einen ähnlichen Anblick hatte ich erwartet, doch es war seltsam wenn sich eine Vorahnung letztlich real manifestierte.

Drei große Löcher in den Wänden fingen zuerst meinen Blick. Die Grundmauer dahinter war freigelegt und wurde umrahmt von Fetzen eingerissener Tapete.

An diesen Stellen hatte ich vor Jahrzehnten diverse Poster mit einem Dauerklebefluch angebracht.

Ich starrte in den Raum hinein und sah sie. Meine werte Frau Mutter, die gerade wutentbrannt in mein Zimmer stürmte, ihren erhobenen Stab auf das Wappen Gryffindors und Abbildungen die nicht ihrem Weltbild entsprachen, gerichtet. Kreischte Flüche, welche die Mauer dahinter zum Einsturz brachte.

Eines der Wappen prangte einst direkt über einem Bett, auf dem sich nun nur noch dessen Überreste mit Schutt mischten.

Die Regale waren allesamt ausgeräumt. Einige Gegenstände, die sich dort drin befanden hatten, lagen überall auf dem Boden zerstreut. Meine Flaschensammlung von Muggelbieren lag in Scherben.

Das Zimmer wirkte so seltsam klein.

Damals war es meine Zufluchtsstädte. Der einzige Ort in diesen Gemäuern, an dem ich mich sicher fühlte.

Mir war nicht wohl. Ich spürte wie sich eine gigantische Welle unwillkommener Erinnerungen aus dem Ort, der bis zum Öffnen dieser Tür festverschlossen war, drohte an die Oberfläche zu brechen.

Jeder Gegenstand, jeder Quadratzentimeter nährte diese Welle und half ihr an Macht zu gewinnen.

Rückwärts stolperte ich zur Tür und knallte diese mit einem Scheppern zu, woran die Welle wie erhofft abprallte und sich der Sturm in meinem Inneren legte.

Ich bin ein Idiot.

Ohne eine Plan wohin, nahm ich die Treppe zurück in das Untergeschoß.

Es war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt die Nerven zu verlieren. Gut, dafür wäre auch kein anderer geeignet gewesen. Aber nicht jetzt. Nicht hier.

Ich rief mir das Gespräch mit Albus zurück ins Gedächtnis. Hatte er erwähnt **wann** er zurückkehren würde? Der Fidelius-Zauber. Und die anderen Ordensmitglieder wollte er benachrichtigen. Hieße das, ich würde bald auf sie treffen?

Ich spürte einen Stich in der Gegend meiner Brust bei diesem Gedanken und stellte fest, dass es Freude war.

Besonders groß war die Vorfreude Remus bald wiederzusehen. Seit dem Vorfall in Hogwarts vor über einem Jahr, hatten wir uns nicht mehr gesehen. Natürlich hatten wir schriftlich Kontakt gehalten. Doch dieser war sehr unregelmäßig und der Inhalt der Worte die wir austauschten war begrenzt. Das Risiko, unser Schriftwechsel könne in die falschen Hände geraten, war zu groß. Wir hatten viel nachzuholen.

Es war wahrhaftig ein Grund zur Freude und mit diesem Gedanken wirkte meine Umgebung schon sehr viel weniger trostlos.

Mit neugewonnener Energie drehte ich mich wieder dem Treppengeländer zu und hastete die Stufen nach unten zum Speisesaal entlang. Wenn sich in den Jahren meiner Abwesenheit nicht viel geändert hatte, was ich aufgrund der bisherigen Eindrücke kategorisch ausschloss, müsste sich dort ein geräumiger Platz befinden, welcher für eine Versammlung des Ordens gut geeignet wäre.


	3. Eis I

Nicht einmal die Hälfte des Weges in das Untergeschoss hatte ich zurück gelegt, da stach mir ein maßlos übler Gestank in die Nase.

Die letzten Jahre hatten meine Ekelgrenze soweit angehoben, dass ich den modrigen und süßlichen Geruch der Verwesung der im gesamten Haus in der Luft hing kaum wahrgenommen hatte, doch was sich hier vor mir eröffnete, ließ meine Gesichtsmuskeln wild umher zucken und mein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzerren.

Am Fuße der Treppe war der Boden von einem schleimigen, grünlich fluoreszierenden Film bedeckt, der den gesamten Bereich in ein grünliches Schimmern tauchte. Die Tür welche in den Speisesaal führte, hing schräg in ihren Angeln verkeilt, die Wand darum herum vom Schimmel zerfressen. Rechts und links von der Tür ragten zwei Säulen bis zur Decke empor, an denen sich, in Silber gegossene Schlangen, entlang schlängelten und über dem Bogen der Tür das Black'sche Familienwappen umrahmten.

Hin und hergerissen zwischen Ekel und Neugier wagte ich mich letztlich doch die letzten paar Stufen hinab - dem Übel entgegen - und blieb auf der letzten stehen.

Langsam kniete ich mich nieder, wobei ich mich mit der linken Hand am Treppengeländer festhielt und mit der rechten Hand meinen Stab umklammerte.

Der säuerliche Gestank war jetzt so intensiv, dass ich meine Linke vom Geländer löste um sie mir schützend vor die Nase zu halten.

Mit dem Stab steuerte ich auf die grüne Soße unter mir zu und stupste mit diesem erst dagegen, tauchte ihn dann hinein und rührte etwas darin herum. Es war eine zähflüssige Masse die lange Fäden zog, als ich den Stab wieder hinausführte.

Was. ist. das.

Abartig.

Ich nahm einen sicheren Abstand ein und richtete meinen Stab auf den schimmernden Boden.

"_Ventus Anima!"_, rief ich und aus der Spitze löste sich eine energetische Böe, wirbelte auf den Schleim zu und drängte diesen zur Seite. Der Boden, oder was davon übrig war, war mit Brandblasen übersät.

Mit einer gekonnten Bewegung befahl ich der schräghängenden Tür sich komplett aus den Angeln zu lösen und zur Seite zu fallen. Als die Tür den Boden küsste, durchzogen feine Spritzer grünen Schleims die Luft, ein paar davon trafen mein Hosenbein, ätzten sich in den Stoff hinein und hinterließen unzählige kleine Löcher.

Jetzt, wo der Weg in den Speisesaal frei lag, musste ich mir ein Würgen unterdrücken. Ich konnte die Säure schmecken, die beißend in meinen Naseninnenraum drang und sich wie ein Film auf meine Schleimhäute legte. Das leuchtend grelle Grün hatte währenddessen so sehr an Intensität gewonnen, dass es mir in den Augen brannte.

Ich wagte ein paar Schritte vor und hörte meinen Zähnen ein knirschendes Geräusch entweichen, als diese sich aufeinander rieben.

Der gesamte Raum war in ein pulsierendes grünes Leuchten gehüllt das seinen Ursprung vom Boden ausgehend hatte, der komplett mit giftgrünem Schleim bedeckt war, aus dem heraus mich unzählige Augen anstarrten und vereinzelt zuckende Mäuler mit spitzen Zähnen herausragten.

Unzusammenhängende Worte reihten sich in meinem Geist aneinander. So wirr und so schnell, dass ich sie nicht begreifen konnte. Mein Bewusstsein war kurz davor zu kollabieren und meine Sicht verzerrte sich. Ich musste jetzt handeln. Alles was darauf folgte geschah wie im Zeitraffer. Ich weiß nicht wie lange es dauerte, bis ich wieder beim Treppenabsatz angelangte, auf diesem zusammengesackt war und mich am Geländer hochzog. Mehrere Male übergab ich mich, bis der Schleier vor meiner Sicht und meinen Gedanken sich wieder lichtete.

Und plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, was soeben geschehen war. Ich bin einem Shoggoth direkt in die Arme gelaufen.

Ich verfluchte dieses Haus, meine Familie und gerade jetzt ihren Hang zu dunklen Mächten. Wahrscheinlich hatten sich irgendwelche alchemistischen Zutaten, die meine Mutter im Keller neben der Speisekammer aufbewahren zu pflegte, über die Jahre selbstständig gemacht und waren zu diesem Gezücht herangewachsen.

Wage erinnerte ich mich an mein sechstes Schuljahr zurück. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. _"Shoggothen und der Fungi von Yuggoth. Nähren sich an bösartigen Gedanken und schwarzmagischen Quellen. Hypnotisieren Wesen, sollten sie sich ihnen nähern." _

Da war dieses Haus die perfekte Dinnerparty für solche Wesen.

Ich saß noch eine Weile auf der Treppe herum und Ärgerte mich über meine Situation, wurde dann aber aus meinen düsteren Gedanken gerissen, als ich Schritte und Stimmen, ein halbes Stockwerk über mir, vernahm.

Schnell sprang ich auf, ignorierte den Schwindel, der mich schlagartig bei der hastigen Bewegung überfiel und torkelte die Treppe hinauf.

Albus Dumbledore, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Remus Lupin und eine Frau, die ich nie zuvor gesehen habe, standen im Foyer. Ein grinsen breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus, als ich direkt zu Moony stolperte, die Arme zu einer Umarmung ausgebreitet.

"Sirius", hörte ich die heisere Stimme meines Freundes meinen Namen sagen, während er meine Umarmung erwiderte. "Du siehst furchtbar aus".

"Ich weiß." erwiderte ich immer noch blöd grinsend und präsentierte der Runde mein ungepflegtes Gebiss.

Der Schrecken der letzten Stunden war verflogen.

"Hey, ich bin Tonks", sagte die Frau, trat einen Schritt auf mich zu und streckte mir mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln die Hand aus.

Tonks. Könnte es sein, dass...? Sie sah ihr überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Ich musterte die Frau von oben nach und, bevor ich ihr die meine zur Begrüßung reichte: Zuerst fielen mir ihre schulterlangen knallpinken Haaren ins Auge, welche ihr mädchenhaftes Gesicht umrahmten. Ihre Smaragdgrünen Augen loderten vor Leben und Enthusiasmus. Sie konnte kaum älter als zwanzig sein. Ihre Züge waren nahezu perfekt Symmetrisch und sehr fein. Bis auf ihre Konturen war allerdings kaum etwas 'fein' an ihr. Unter einer ausgeblichenen Kapuzenjacke konnte ich ein Merchandise Shirt der Quidditschmeisterschaft von.. '-99-' (die vordere und letzte Zahl wurden vom Stoff ihrer Jacke verdeckt) erkennen. Der Stoff ihrer ausgewaschenen Jeans war in der Gegend der Knie sehr dünn und kurz vorm Reißen.

Bevor es Ausfällig wurde, reichte ich ihr meine Hand. Ihr Händedruck war stark.

Eine wirklich beeindruckende Frau, musste ich zugeben.

"Sirius, sehr erfreut", antwortete ich und neigte mich zu einer angedeuteten Verbeugung.

"Sie hat sich erst vor kurzen dem Orden angeschlossen und sich freundlicherweise Bereit erklärt uns hierher zu begleiten. Alastor kennst du ja noch", bemerkte Remus.

Ich löste mich von der Hand und drehte mich nach links, zu dem Mann der zwischen Albus und Remus stand. Die Zeit hatte offensichtlich auch ihm übel mitgespielt. Das faltig gewordene Gesicht zierten ein paar mehr Narben und sein graues Haar war dünn geworden. Sein magisches Auge rotierte wild umher, das Normale war auf mich gerichtet.

"Natürlich. Wie könnte ich ihn vergessen.", gab ich zurück.

Mad-Eye nickte mir grummelnd zu: "Hübsche Hütte, Sirius. Wie ich sehe haste hier auch nette Gesellschafft. Dumbledore meinte, du wolltest aufräumen."

Sein magisches Auge war jetzt in seiner Höhle verschwunden und ich vermutete, dass es gerade nach unten starrte. Zu dem Wesen, dass mich kurz zuvor noch freundlich begrüßt hatte.

Etwas irritiert suchte ich nach Worten. Moody hatte schon immer eine ganz eigene Art seine Meinung zu äußern und ich konnte es ihm nicht einmal übel nehmen.

"Oh. Ja. Hab' mich wohl ein wenig mit meiner '_netten Gesellschaft'_ verquatscht..."  
Meine Augen verdrehten sich.

"Wovon reden die, Remus?", hörte ich die weibliche Stimme fragen.

Sie und Remus schauten mich fragend an, während er mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Fungigezücht von Yuggoth." sagte Moody trocken.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, sogar Albus schien ein wenig überrascht.

"E-e-ein Sh-shoggoth?!" quietschte Tonks entsetzt.

"Kein Grund zur Aufregung, meine Herren," setzte Dumbledore an "... und Damen.", an Tonks gerichtet.

"Kümmerst du dich bitte darum, Alastor?"

Und sofort waltete der Auror nickend seines Amtes, fummelte seinen Stab aus der Tasche seines ausgeblichenen Ledermantels und humpelte zur Treppe. Jedem Zweiten seiner Schritte folgte ein lautes _klonk_.

_klonk. .. klonk. .. klonk. .. _Hallte es im Treppenhaus nach.

Keiner sagte etwas. Das Geräusch von Moodys Holzbein das auf den Boden traf wurde allmählich leiser, verstummte dann plötzlich vollkommen.

Für ein paar Sekunden war es totenstill. Dann breitete sich blitzartig ein knallrotes Licht aus, welches das gesamte Haus ausleuchtete. So schnell wie es gekommen war, verflog es auch wieder.

_klonk...klonk...klonk..._

Es kam wieder näher.

"Is' jetz' weg das Vieh", brummte Moody, als er aus dem Schatten des Geländers hervorkam.

Alle Blicke waren auf ihn gerichtet, bis Albus die Stille durchbrach:

"Ausgezeichnet.", er rieb sich die faltigen Hände, "dann muss ich sie jetzt alle nach draußen bitten, damit das Haus mit dem Fidelius-Zauber geschützt werden kann."

Er ging voran, wir hinter ihm her, durch den Flur, passierten einige Portaits die uns grimmig anfunkelten und Flüche hinterher murmelten, vorbei an den schrumpeligen Köpfen der Hauselfen, die diesem Haus dienten und wie eine Trophäe an die Wand genagelt wurden.

Wir erreichten die Eingangshalle, Albus passierte zuerst die Tür. Moody folgte, dann ich und hielt den beiden Nachzüglern die Holztür auf, bis auch sie draußen den steinernen Treppenabsatz erreicht hattenn.

Es fröstelte und ich verschränkte die Arme, presste den viel zu dünnen Stoff fest an meinen Körper. Meine Augen wurden feucht, als der kalte Wind gegen sie rieb.

Albus, dessen Umrisse nur durch das fahle Mondlicht auszumachen waren, hob seine Arme feierlich in die Höhe. Zwischen Daumen und Zeige- und Mittelfinger ruhte sein Stab.

Seine Augen, die auf das Haus gerichtet waren, weiteten sich. Er schien einige Male tief aus- und einzuatmen. Er öffnete seinen Mund aus dem eine Flut aus komplexen arkanen Formeln ausbrach, von denen ich nur vereinzelt Fetzen verstand. Seine Stimme schien direkt in meinem Kopf widerzuhallen und hatte einen bedrohlichen nachklang, der mir einen Schauer über den Rücken zog.

Um dem Stab des mächtigen Zauberers herum verzerrte sich die Realität, wie als schaue man über das Flackern einer Kerze hinweg. Der Bereich wurde schwammig und breitete sich in einem Kegel auf das Haus zu aus, das von diesem nach einer Weile komplett eingehüllt wurde und, es war ein seltsamer Anblick, nicht einfach verschwand, sondern in eine andere Dimension übergleiten zu schien. Zurück blieb die Häuserfront mit den Eingängen auf denen die Plaketten mit den Nummern elf und dreizehn thronten.

Der Klang Dumbledores Stimme hallte immer noch nach. Er selbst senkte jetzt die Arme und holte ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder aus seiner Umhangtasche hervor und kritzelte etwas darauf. Sein Kopf hob sich und er sah jeden von uns erwartungsvoll an, bedeutete uns, näherzutreten.

Dieser Mann brauchte keine Worte um uns verständlich zu machen, was er von uns verlangte.

Ich folgte seiner Aufforderung, wie die anderen auch. In einem Kreis standen wir vor ihm und dem Pergamentstück auf dem die Worte:

_ "Das Hauptqartier des Phönixordens befindet sich am Grimauldplatz Nummer 12,London" _standen.

Kaum hatten wir diese gelesen, verzerrte sich das Bild neben uns erneut und das Haus mit der Nummer zwölf erschien vor uns auf die seltsame Art und Weise, wie es verschwand.

Mit einer weiteren Geste deutete Albus uns, das Haus wieder zu betreten und wir kamen dem nach.

"Dies wäre dann auch erledigt. Damit ist dieses Haus nun offiziell das Hauptquartier vom Orden des Phönix", verkündete er uns feierlich. "Bevor weitere Fragen aufkommen", sagte er in die Runde, wobei seine Augen verdächtig lange in der meinigen Richtung verharrten, "- es wird wohl noch eine Weile dauern, bis alle eingeweiht sind. Bis zum kommenden Freitag sollten alle informiert sein und wir werden uns erneut treffen um im Detail unsere nächsten Schritte zu planen und unsere bis dahin gewonnen Informationen auszutauschen." Jetzt schweifte sein Blick wieder fragend von einem zum Nächsten. "Gibt es sonst irgendwelche wichtigen Belange? Die nächsten Tage werde ich sehr beschäftigt sein. Ich fürchte vor Freitag wird ein Wiedertreffen nicht möglich sein."

Wir warfen uns alle gegenseitig fragende Blicke zu und schüttelten dann, an Dumbledore gerichtet, unsere Köpfe, mit Ausnahme von Mad-Eye, der nur regungslos dastand mit gewohnt grimmigen Blick.

Ich selbst hatte so viele Fragen, das wir uns wahrscheinlich tagelange Unterhaltungen führen konnten, doch war mir klar, dass diese jetzt nicht angebracht waren und ich auf den Großteil von diesen nicht die Antwort bekommen würde die ich mir erhoffte.

"So denn," fuhr er fort, "Dann werde ich mich vorerst verabschieden. Es sollte sich Jemand in den nächsten Tagen darum kümmern, den Apparierschutz zu erneuern." Noch ein letztes Mal schaute er in die Runde, bevor er mit dem vertrauten_ PLOP_ verschwand.

Ich wandte mich an die Zurückgebliebenen.

"Ihr bleibt doch noch, oder? Ich hätte da noch eini-", doch bevor ich mein Anliegen vorbringen konnte, unterbrach mich Moody: "Ich und Tonks ham' noch was zu erledigen." Sein gesundes Auge richtete er an die Frau zu seiner Rechten, das Magische durchbohrte mich.

"O-Oh, ja. Hätte ich fast vergessen.. 'Tschuldigung Sirius, wir wären gerne noch geblieben. Eigentlich sind wir noch mitten in unserem Einsatz. Kingsley hat uns von unseren Posten vorrübergehend abgelöst. Aber er hat ja auch seine Pflichten", entschuldigte sich Tonks und bemühte sich um ein Lächeln.

Etwas enttäuscht nickte ich ihnen zu, worauf sie sich förmlich voneinander verabschiedeten und sich ebenfalls mit einem _PLOP_ von ihrem Ort lösten und mich und Remus zurückließen.

Mein Mund war trocken und meine Augen brannten vor Anstrengung sie offen zu halten.  
Ich war müde und die Situation war prekär.

Ich stellte die entscheidende Frage: "Bleibst du?"

"Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht.", erwiderte er trocken.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis wir uns erneut grinsend in die Arme fielen. Wie lange ich diesen Augenblick herbeigesehnt hatte. Wir hatten so viel nachzuholen.

Seine Augen huschten etwas scheel über die Gemäuer.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir.. Es ist nicht besonders gemütlich hier."

"Ah.. Natürlich. Lass uns..", ich setzt eine kleine Pause ein, in der ich gedanklich alle Räume abklapperte, die in Frage kämen und die Möglichkeit gering wäre, dass uns irgendein Ungetüm beim Eintreten entgegen sprang, "...vielleicht in die Bibliothek.", dachte ich laut.

Remus nickte, ich ging voran, er folgte mir.

Wir fanden die Bibliothek in einem passablen Zustand vor. Zwar waren auch hier, was keine Überraschung war, die Einrichtungsgegenstände von einer dicken Staubschicht verdeckt und Spinnenweben hingen von der Decke herab, zogen sich über die Regale und Möbel, doch sonst war alles in Ordnung. Kein grünes, giftiges Monster in Reichweite, dass uns aus hunderten Augen anstarrte.  
Eine gute Voraussetzung.

Ich steuerte auf das große Sofa zu, das im hinterem Teil des Raumes stand. Der Raum selbst hatte die Form eines Hexagons. Im Eingang, umringt von massiven hölzernen Regalen, die bis an die Dreimeter hohe Decke reichten, stand ein großer Flügel, dessen schwarzer Lack die Zeit an vielen Stellen abgeschält hatte. Vor dem Sofa stand ein kleiner Holztisch, der im Gegensatz zu den anderen Möbel, die im barocken Stil gehalten waren, seinen Ursprung im Viktorianischen hatte. Unzählige Schlangen formten sich zu floralen Mustern, zogen feine Linien und verknoteten sich miteinander. Die Sitzgelegenheiten, darunter ein weiteres, etwas kleineres Sofa auf der anderen Seite des Tisches, und ein Sessel, waren mit dunkelrotem Samt überspannt. Das Holz war unter jahrelanger Misspflege rau geworden. Beleuchtet wurde der Raum von einem ausladenden Kronleuchter, dessen Kerzen sich beim Eintreten in das Zimmer selbst entflammten, der exakt in der Mitte von der Decke hing.

Ich ließ mich auf das Sofakissen fallen. Unmittelbar danach war ich von einer diffusen Staubwolke umhüllt. Hustend und mit den Armen fuchtelnd versuchte ich mich von dieser zu entledigen und hörte Remus neben mir in Gelächter ausbrechen.

Eine Weile, bis sich das staubige Unwetter gelegt hatte, schaute er mir amüsiert zu. Dann zückte er seinen Stab, richtete diesen auf den Sessel, der ihm am nächsten war und sprach die Formalitäten für einen Zauber aus, der einen Qualm Staubflusen aus diesem herausplatzen ließ, welche sich im Anschluss in das Nichts auflösten.

"Kann dir leider nichts zu trinken anbieten", erklärte ich Remus, nachdem dieser Platz auf seinen gereinigten Sessel genommen hatte.

"Macht nichts.", erwiderte er mit einem Schulterzucken. Ein Lächeln zierte sein müdes Gesicht.

"Oh!"

Hektisch sprang er auf und fing an in seinen Manteltaschen herumzuwühlen.

"Das hätte ich fast-", er war offensichtlich dessen Fündig geworden, was er suchte und zerrte einen Fetzen Stoff aus seiner rechten Tasche heraus. "-vergessen!"

Ich schaute ihn etwas perplex an und wartete auf eine Erklärung.

Triumphierend und zufrieden hielt er einen lumpigen, faustgroßen Beutel vor sich.

"Ich dachte du könntest vielleicht ein paar Klamotten gebrauchen. Außerdem..,", er war jetzt damit beschäftigt das Leinenband abzufummeln.

"Eine Socke?", fragte ich scherzhaft, sprach es aber todernst aus.

Er warf mir einen grimmigen Blick zu. Inzwischen hatte er es geschafft den Knoten zu lösen und griff jetzt mit der rechten Hand in den Beutel hinein, der in seiner Anderen ruhte. Sein Arm verschwand bis zum Ellenbogen darin und kam nach ein paar Sekunden wieder zum Vorschein. Die Öffnung des Behältnis weitete sich.

Ich sah gespannt zu wie er einen über einen Meter langen braunen Stoff aus dem mickrigen Beutel herauszog, diesen über die Lehne des Sofas legte, seinen Arm wieder hinein tauchte und ein anderes Kleidungsstück zum Vorschein brachte.

Es war also ein Dimensionsbeutel. Der Unscheinbarste, der mir je unter die Augen gekommen war.

Auf der Armlehne des Sofas war jetzt ein Stapel von Klamotten herangewachsen, aber Remus schien sein Vorhaben noch immer nicht vollendet zu haben. "arhh...", stöhnte er. "Wo hab ich sie denn...", sein Arm steckte jetzt bis zum Anschlag seiner Schulter in dem Beutel. Es war wirklich ein absurder Anblick und ich wollte ihm gerne den Rat geben, nicht hineinzufallen, sorgte mich aber darum, dass dies, durch den Schreck den ich aufgrund einer solchen plötzlichen Bemerkung auslösen könnte, tatsächlich passieren würde.

"Hab ich dich!", rief er endlich triumphierend und sein Arm kam nun nach und nach wieder zum Vorschein, gefolgt von einem gläsernen Behältnis.

"Darf ich dir denn etwas anbieten?"

Als Antwort richtete ich meinen Stab auf ein Regal das hinter dem Sofa, welches gegenüber von mir lag und ließ zwei Gläser aus diesem heran schweben. Kurz bevor sie den Tisch erreichten, schüttelte ich meine Stabhand und die Gläser folgten dieser Geste, bis sie staubfrei waren.

Remus füllte die Gläser, reichte mir eines davon. Wir stießen an. Wortlos. Es lief ganz steril ab. Schweigen erfüllte die Bibliothek.

Er hielt sein Glas mit beiden Händen, sein Gesicht war nach unten gerichtet und ich sah seine Augen, die unsicher den Raum absuchten, meinem Blick ausweichen.

"Alles in Ordnung?" Natürlich war ich besorgt. Ich hatte mir diesen Augenblick seit über einem Jahrzehnt herbeigewünscht. Mit meinem Freund gemütlich, bei einem Glas Wein den Abend verbringen. Es tat mir leid, ihn so zu sehen. Ihm schien überhaupt nicht wohl zu sein bei diesem Wiedertreffen. Es war anders als letztes Mal. Wir waren nicht alleine und ich war nicht davon besessen den Mord zu begehen, für den ich zwölf Jahre lang in Askaban verbracht hatte.

Nachdem er einen großen Schluck genommen und das Glas auf den Tisch abgestellt hatte legte er seine Handflächen auf die Knie und massierte diese mit zusammengepressten Lippen.

Unsere Blicke kreuzten sich und ich sah die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen funkeln.

"Ich hab dich..", seine Stimme war ruhig und klar, doch bemerkte ich, dass ihre Stabilität auf wackeligen Beinen stand, "über all die Jahre für Schuldig am Verrat.." Jetzt kollabierte sie.

Ich beugte mich vor, stellte das Glas neben das Andere und ließ mich auf die Lehne des Sessels nieder, wobei ich ein paar der Kleidungsstücke zur Seite schob, die lautlos auf den ausgeblichenen Teppichboden fielen.

"Hör mir zu..", begann ich. "Es ist in Ordnung. Du hattest allen Grund dazu. Alles sprach dafür. Niemand außer mir, James und Lily wussten, dass wir diesen Fehler begangen hatten." Bewusst formulierte ich es als Fehler aus. Ich wollte seinen Namen nicht nennen. Er war es nicht würdig in einem Satz mit unseren Freunden erwähnt zu werden.

Er sagte nichts. Meine Worte schienen aber die gewünschte Wirkung ausgelöst zu haben, denn sein Oberkörper verharrte jetzt auf einer Stelle.

"Wir sollten die letzten zehn Jahre einfach vergessen..", sagte ich mehr zu mir selbst, obwohl ich mir bewusst war, dass dies eine Träumerei war.

Es dauerte noch eine Weile bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte und sich sein Oberkörper nach vorne beugte, nach seinem Glas griff und den Rest darin in einem Zug leerte.  
Ich ließ ihm die Zeit.

Er sagte noch immer nichts, neigte aber seinen Kopf nach links und bemühte sich mir ein schiefes Lächeln zuzuwerfen.

Ich nickte zustimmend.

"Wie geht es eigentlich Harry?", fragte Remus. Ein prompter Themenwechsel.

Und ein weiteres Thema auf das ich viel Mühe aufwand es aus meinem Bewusstsein zu verdrängen - vergeblich. Bevor ich meine Lippen zu einer Antwort bewegte, benetzte ich sie nochmals mit dem Wein. Er war trocken, ein wenig bitter und hatte einen aufdringlich scharfen Nachgeschmack, der entlang der Kehle bis in den Magen kribbelte und brannte.  
Genau wie ich es mochte.

Meine Zähne gruben sich in meine Unterlippe. Ich wusste es nicht. Dumbledore hatte mir alles über den Vorfall mit Voldemort erzählt und dass Harry bei seiner Tante in Sicherheit wäre.

"Ich hoffe gut.", zischte ich.

Remus war mein Missmut nicht entgangen. Natürlich nicht.

"Er wird also die Sommerferien bei seiner Tante verbringen?"  
Seine Stimme klang ruhig und gefasst.

Ich nahm einen weiteren Schluck und leerte das Glas dabei vollständig. Die Schärfe ließ meine Augen feucht werden.

"So wünscht es Dumbledore, ja."

Ich füllte mein Glas auf und fuhr fort: "Warum sollte Harry auch bei seinem Patenonkel leben, wo er bei seiner Tante ja so gut behandelt wird und mit offenen Armen empfangen wird..."

"Und dafür hat Dumbledore sicherlich seine Gründe.", warf Remus ein.

"Oh ja. Natürlich! Selbstverständlich hat der weise Zauber seine Gründe."

Meine Stimme nahm an Lautstärke zu.

"Und wer wären wir, dass man sie uns mitteilt. Nicht, dass noch Jemand auf die Idee kommt, sie in Frage zu stellen."

und lauter..

"Bei seiner Tante, wo er geächtet und misshandelt wird, ist er natürlich besser aufgehoben!"

Jetzt stand ich.

" Weißt du was Harry mir erzählt hat? Sie haben ihn über zehn Jahre in einem Schrank eingesperrt. In einem Schrank, Remus! Wenn James das wüsste..."

"Sirius..."

Ich hörte ihm gar nicht zu.

" Sie haben ihn die ganzen Jahre über belogen. James und Lily wären bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen haben sie ihm erzählt. Erinnerst du dich was Lily über ihre Schwester erzählt hat? Sie hat ihr-"

"Sirius, ich bitte dich. Das ist lange her. Menschen können sich ändern. Und dass sie ihm nicht die Wahrheit erzählt haben, ist doch irgendwo nachvollziehbar. Einem Kind mitzuteilen, dass seine Eltern ermordet wurden, bringt nicht jeder mit Leichtigkeit über die Lippen."

"Oh ja. Wie gnädig von ihnen, dass sie ihn angelogen haben. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass diese Personen nicht aus Gutmütigkeit handeln! Ich hätte ihm die Wahrheit erzählt. Niemals hätte ich ein Wort der Lüge über James und Lily verloren. "

Meine Beine hatten mich während des Redens quer durch den Raum getragen. Beim Fenster blieb ich stehen, das Glas noch immer fest in der Hand.

Die Wirkung des Alkohols entfaltete sich und legte sich wie ein Schleier über meine Sinne.

Meine Lippen, die sich schnell bewegten und weitere wütende Worte hinausschleuderten, waren taub.

Wie konnte Dumbledore Harry zurück zu diesen Personen schicken, wo er mit Sicherheit genau wusste, wie sie ihm gegenüber eingestellt waren und auch noch behaupten, er wäre dort sicher? Ich konnte und wollte es nicht verstehen. Natürlich war ich mir bewusst, dass ich in meiner Situation Harry nicht der Patenonkel sein konnte, der ich gerne sein wollte. Aber die Weasleys hätten Harry ebenso aufgenommen.

Ich war wütend. Auf Dumbledore, auf das was geschehen war, darauf, dass ich wieder an diesem Ort war und vor Allem auf mich selbst und die vielen Fehler die ich begangen hatte. Fehler, die fatale Auswirkungen hatten, die ich hätte verhindern können und die ich niemals wieder gut machen könnte.

Remus hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben und schritt langsam auf mich zu. Er sagte irgendwas, aber ich hörte nicht zu während sich mein Mund von selbst weiterbewegte.

"..kein Recht dazu! Was wenn'r falsch liegt. Ich werd nich' mehr lange tatenlos zusehen, wie er mit seinem und anderen Leben Schach spielt. Wie kann er-"

"Sirius, hör auf!"

Ich sah ihn auf mich zukommen. Hände packten mich an den Schultern, während Remus sein Machtwort sprach. Ich wehrte mich nicht und ließ es seine Wirkung erzielen.

Sein Griff wurde fester während er mich mit einem flehenden Blick durchbohrte.

"Warum kannst du ihm nicht vertrauen?", fragte er mich, nicht minder verzweifelt als ich selbst.

Zähneknirschend wich ich seinem Blick aus.

Ich wusste keine Antwort. Wie gerne wollte ich Dumbledore blind vertrauen. Wie gerne wollte ich glauben, dass der weise Zauberer immer ein Ass im Ärmel hatte. Vor einem Jahrzehnt hatte ich es noch gekonnt. Nicht im Traum wäre mir eingefallen, seine Worte und Taten in Frage zu stellen. Aber es war viel passiert, ich hatte sehr viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt und ich habe mich verändert. Zweifel hingen seit jeher wie ein Schatten an mir.

"Vertrauen?" Ich sprach das Wort aus als hätte ich es zum ersten Mal gehört.

In meinem Kopf brach gerade eine Flut von Gedanken los und es kostete erhebliche Anstrengungen diese nicht einfach hinaus zu brüllen. 'Hast du mir denn vertraut? Hat Dumbledore mir vertraut? Hat Irgendjemand von Euch die Jahre über jemals angezweifelt, was passiert war?' Ich musste plötzlich an Peter denken und meine Mundwinkel zuckten vor Anstrengung meinen Hass im Zaum zu halten. Musste an seine Fratze denken und mit welcher Selbstherrlichkeit er mich in dem fatalen Moment angrinste als er sich den Finger abschnitt und unmittelbar danach die Explosion losriss während ich meinen Stab auf ihn gerichtet hatte.  
"Vertrauen." Ich probierte das Wort noch einmal aus. Es klang seltsam fremd und hatte einen bitteren, ironischen Beigeschmack.  
Ich versagte darin das Zucken weiterhin zu unterdrücken und mein Kiefer klappte nach unten, während sich meine Mundwinkel verkrampft nach oben zogen. Zuerst verließ nur ein kratziges Keuchen meine Kehle, dann brach ich in schallendes Gelächter aus. Ich ließ es einfach geschehen. Es war ein befreiendes Gefühl.  
Die fatale Entwicklung einer Eigenschaft hatte in Azkaban sein volles Ausmaß erreicht. Es war ein hohles Lachen. Ein bitterböser Humor und hatte kaum noch etwas mit bloßer Ironie zu tun. Es gab kein Wort dafür.

Ich lachte Remus direkt ins Gesicht und konnte nicht aufhören.

[2]: Bei den Shoggothen habe ich mich ein wenig vom Lovecraft Universum inspirieren lassen. Dort sind es andersartige Wesen. Was genau, würde jetzt den Rahmen sprengen.(Wer interessiert ist kann ja gerne mal auf Wikipedia nachschlagen - dort findet man sehr ausführliche Beschreibungen) Ich habe das Grundkonzept ein wenig an meine Rahmenbedingungen angepasst.


	4. Eis II

Ich lachte Remus direkt ins Gesicht und konnte nicht aufhören.

Seine Fingernägel die sich immer stärker in meine Schultern hineinbohrten spürte ich kaum. Mein Körper schien in diesem Moment nicht mir zu gehören. Entscheidend war aber, dass ich den Druck seines Griffs spürte und das vor Sorge konsternierte Gesicht meines Freundes erkannte. Der Laut meines Gelächters wurde dumpfer, der Takt langsamer und erstarb letztlich.  
Mein Mund schloss sich und ich schmeckte den klebrigen Speichel.

"Hm.", machte ich und erinnerte mich an die Frage zurück, die mich zuvor ein wenig aus der Bahn geworfen hatte.

Remus hatte inzwischen seinen Griff gelöst und starrte mich immer noch aus einer Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit und Fragwürdigkeit mit halb geöffnetem Munde an. Anscheinend wusste er nicht so recht was er darauf sagen sollte. Oder erwartete er tatsächlich eine Antwort?

Ich zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und wandte mich wieder dem Fenster zu.  
"Wird sich irgendwann herausstellen.", entschied ich mich nun doch zur Antwort zu geben.

"Was?", hakte Remus nach.

Mein rücken war immer noch zu ihm gekehrt. Ich lehnte mich etwas vor um einen Blick in den Nachthimmel durch das dreckige Fenster zu erlangen und erinnerte mich an den Astronomieunterricht zurück in dem Professor Treshnic uns erklärte, dass das Licht der Sterne die wir sehen Äonen von Jahren zurückgelegt hat ehe es in unsere Augen dringt.  
Ehe meine Gedanken erneut zu weit abschweiften fixierte ich meinen Blick wieder auf den Schmutz der sich über dem Fensterglas ausgebreitet hatte.

"Die Sache mit dem Vertrauen.", antwortete ich schließlich.

Mir war das Thema nicht genehm und da Remus weiter in Schweigen verharrte und wahrscheinlich immer noch so perplex dastand , wie als ich mich vor einigen Sekunden von ihm abgewandt hatte, schwank ich das Gespräch auf das erstbeste um, was mir einfiel:

"Ganz schön dreckig hier."

Nachdem ich es ausgesprochen hatte geschah erst mal acht Sekunden lang gar nichts. Ich hatte mitgezählt.  
Dann hörte ich Schritte hinter mir. Sie bewegten sich weg von ihrer Position, zurück in Richtung des Sessels.

Nach einem sachten Plumpsen, mit dem sich Remus wohl in das Möbelstück fallen ließ, folgte ein aufdringliches Stöhnen. Ich erkannte sofort was DIESES Stöhnen bedeuten sollte. Es war das Vorwurfsvolle Stöhnen das er immer verlauten ließ wenn er nicht D'accord mit mir war.

Allzu sehr hatte er sich also doch nicht nach all der Zeit verändert. In etwa zehn Sekunden würde ich feststellen, ob ich damit ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Denn genau dann würde er, erfahrungsgemäß, erläutern was ihm nicht passte.

Ich schaute wieder zum Sommersternenbild hinauf.

Das dort hinten müsste Hercules sein.

An die einzelnen Sternennamen konnte ich mich nicht mehr erinnern.

Ich fixierte einen ganz besonders intensiv strahlenden Stern der in regelmäßigen Abständen blinkte.

"Sirius."  
Ich hatte mich nicht geirrt.  
"Willst du dich wirklich mit mir über _Dreck _unterhalten?"

Ich wusste gerade eigentlich überhaupt nicht was ich wollte. - Oder doch, eigentlich schon. Aber wenn ich es in die Tat umsetzen würde, hätte dies fatale Konsequenzen. Doch ich wollte ja nichts unüberlegtes tun - nein, ich _sollte_ nichts unüberlegtes tun.  
Doch irgendwie empfand ich die Vorstellung eine ausführliche Unterhaltung über die Eigenarten von Dreck zu führen willkommener als Dinge auszudiskutieren an denen ich nichts ändern konnte. Die ich hinnehmen musste.

Zur Antwort gab ich ihm ein weiteres Schulterzucken und Schweigen erfüllte erneut den Raum.

"Ich kann deine Zweifel nachvollziehen. Aber wir müssen ihm momentan einfach unser Vertrauen in die Hand legen. Er wird seine Gründe dafür haben warum er uns nicht in jedes Detail einweiht.", begann Remus wieder das Thema anzuschneiden.

"Wir müssen uns einfach noch eine Weile in Geduld üben. Dumbledore sagte doch selbst eben noch, dass in ein paar Tagen schon ein weiteres Treffen stattfinden wird und dort Informationen ausgetauscht und die nächsten Schritte geplant werden. "

Er gab sich wirklich Mühe die Situation schön zu reden.

"Ja, vielleicht hast du recht. Vielleicht mache ich mir zu viele Gedanken.", gab ich knapp zurück.

Hinter mir hörte ich Remus lachen. Nicht so, wie ich es vorhin getan habe. Es klang eher wie die Reaktion darauf, als hätte ich einen Witz gemacht der unter die Gürtellinie ging, bei dem man sich aus Scham ein kleines bisschen Mühe gab es zu unterdrücken.

Ich löste meine Position und wandte mich schräg zu Remus um und warf ihm einen gekünstelten vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

"Was ist so lustig daran?"

"Es ist nur seltsam von dir zu hören, dass du dir zu viele Gedanken machst.", antwortete er schlicht und seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln.

"Hab ich tatsächlich so einen Eindruck auf dich hinterlassen?" Ein Hauch gespielten Entsetzens mischte sich in meine Reaktion.

Diesmal ließ Remus ein Schulterzucken vermerken und antwortete schließlich:

"Besonders Bekannt für deine gründlich überlegten Handlungen warst du noch nie."

"Anscheinend habe ich in den letzten dreizehn Jahren viel dazu gelernt."  
Diesmal war es nicht ganz so einfach das Pokerface zu bewahren und meinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht zu grinsen. Aber ich tat es trotzdem.

Seine Mine verfinsterte sich. Er verharrte in seinem Sessel und hatte wieder diesen Mitleidigen Blick, der ihm überhaupt nicht stand.

"Aber genug davon. Was hast _du_ eigentlich die ganzen Jahre getrieben?", versuchte ich das Thema umzulenken. Außerdem interessierte es mich tatsächlich, was der einzige Freund der mir geblieben war aus seinem Leben gemacht hatte.

Leider schien er nicht besonders begeistert von meiner Frage, denn sein zuvor noch von Sorge erfülltes Gesicht wandelte sich jetzt wehmütig und seine Augen fixierten im Wechsel Boden, Tisch und die Meinen.

"Eigentlich...", begann er schließlich. "Nicht besonders viel. Nach dem Vorfall damals hatte ich mich einige Zeit zurückgezogen und hin und wieder in Adevas Boutique ausgeholfen. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich noch an sie.. Sie hat sich kurz vor der Auflösung dem Orden angeschlossen."

"Adeva?", ich versuchte mir ein paar der damaligen Ordensmitglieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, konnte diesen Namen aber keinem Gesicht zuordnen. "Nein, ich glaube nicht."

"Ehrlich? Das wundert mich. Sie sah wirklich gut aus. Kurze blonde Haare, strahlend blaue Augen und sie hatte immer diese selbstgenähten Rüschenblusen an."

Das half mir nicht mein Gedächtnis aufzufrischen und ich schüttelte gleichgültig mit dem Kopf.  
"Nein. Hab aber auch vieles Vergessen, musste ich feststellen. Die Dementoren haben über die Jahre wohl einiges weggesaugt. Aber kurz und blond war sowieso nie mein Fall."

Wieder dieser unausstehliche mitleidige Blick. Es verging eine Weile bis er sich entschied, ob er auf mein Gesagtes eingehen sollte.

"Naja, wie auch immer. Jedenfalls konnte ich mich über die Jahre so über Wasser halten. Mich wundert selbst wie viel Zeit vergangen ist ohne das ich großartig etwas davon berichten könnte."

"Was ist aus ihr geworden?"

"Wen meinst du?", fragte er verblüfft.

"Alveda. Die hübsche Blondine für die du gearbeitet hast."

"_Adeva._", berichtigte er mich und sprach es besonders langsam und deutlich aus. "Das Geschäft lief nicht so gut und irgendwann konnte sie mich nicht mehr bezahlen. War sie noch ein paar Mal besuchen und irgendwie ist der Kontakt verflogen. Hab sie vor zwei Jahren dann zufällig in der Winkelgasse getroffen. Hat geheiratet, zwei Kinder und ihre Boutique neu eröffnet."

"Warum hast du das zugelassen?", wollte ich wissen und klang dabei fast empört.

"Was?"  
Manchmal war Remus wirklich etwas sehr Begriffsstutzig.

"Du meintest doch selbst sie war hübsch.", erinnerte ich ihn an seine Aussage.

Damit war der Moment eingeläutet in dem Remus die Augen verdrehte und tief ein- und ausatmete.

"Wir waren nur Freunde, Sirius, wenn überhaupt das."

"Aber das meinte ich doch. Es hätte mit ein paar Anstrengungen bestimmt mehr daraus werden können. Dass du sie vor zwei Jahren mit Kind und Ehemann getroffen hast zeigt doch, dass sie genau das wollte.", erklärte ich ihm.

Seine Geste wiederholte sich, bis auf den Unterschied, dass er diesmal während des Augenverdrehens den Kopf theatralisch nach hinten fallen ließ und ein Stoßgebet zur Decke aussandte.

"Du kennst meine Meinung dazu..", sprach er während sein Gesicht immer noch zur Decke gewandt war.

"Ja. Und ich finde du solltest deine Meinung unbedingt nochmal überdecken. Wirklich, Moony. Ich kann mir das gut vorstellen. Du als Vater. Mit 'ner hübschen Frau an der Seite, die sich selbst Rüschenhemden näht..." Das war meine ernsthafte Meinung. Ich war wirklich etwas enttäuscht als ich erfuhr, dass Remus diesen Weg nicht eingeschlagen hatte. Weil ich mir sicher war, dass er genau das auch selbst wollte.  
Ich war mir aber ebenso bewusst, dass es seine Ängste waren, die ihn davon zurückhielten. Doch genau dies war was meiner Enttäuschung Ursache war, dass er sich nicht hatte überwinden können über seinen Schatten zu springen.

Seine Reaktion ließ auf sich warten. Momentan schien er sich nicht sicher zu sein ob er mir meine Aussage übelnehmen oder sich eingestehen wollte, dass ich Recht hatte.  
Letztendlich entschied er sich für den Mittelweg und antwortete gleichgültig.

"Dafür ist es jetzt eh zu spät."

"Wie du meinst.", gab ich ebenso gleichgültig zurück. Natürlich war es mir nicht egal, aber ich hielt es für angebrachter ihn jetzt nicht weiter mit diesem Thema aufzuwühlen. Außerdem spürte ich wie der Schleier der Müdigkeit sich langsam auf mein Bewusstsein legte. Ich fragte mich wie spät es wohl bereits war und bekam die Antwort in Form eines Zwitschern von draußen.  
Als ich mich zum Fenster wandte musste ich erschrocken feststellen, dass bereits die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über den Horizont schwappten, sich im dreckigen Glas brachen und in feinen Striemen, die man im Staub sehen konnte, in den Raum drangen.

"Ich sollte mich besser auf den Weg machen. Es ist schon sehr spät und ich habe morgen noch einiges zu erledigen.", meinte er während er sich träge vom Sessel erhob. Dann fielen ihm die Klamotten auf dem Boden auf, die ich zuvor achtlos von der Lehne geschoben hatte. Er bückte sich nach ihnen und legte sie wie an ihren vorigen Platz zurück.

"Eh ja, natürlich. Danke nochmal, dass du mir das Zeug mitgebracht hast." Ich blieb auf meinem Sofa sitzen und schaute Remus dabei zu wie er gerade das letzte Kleidungsstück, ein kariertes, unheimlich geschmackloses, popelfarbenes Flanelhemd zusammenfaltete und auf den Stapel legte.

"Keine Ursache. Wenn du sonst irgendetwas brauchen solltest, lass es mich ruhig..." Er brach ab und hielt sich die Hand voller Anstand vor seinen Mund als ein lautes Gähnen diesen verließ. "..wissen."

Eigentlich wollte ich ihn ungern noch länger aufhalten und wäre lieber nicht auf seine Hilfe angewiesen, doch fiel mir gerade wieder die Erinnerung zu einem Umstand ins Bewusstsein, dass mir bald Probleme bereiten könnte.

"Da wäre tatsächlich etwas. Wie du ja weißt ist es mir untersagt das Haus zu verlassen.. auf unbestimmte Zeit.. und ich bezweifle, dass die Vorratskammer irgendetwas essbares hergibt."

"Oh." machte er.  
"Sicher. Irgendwas bestimmtes? Ich weiß noch nicht wie lange wir für unsere Unternehmung brauchen werden. Aber ich werd mich darum kümmern und im Anschluss vorbei kommen."

Ich wartete meine Antwort ab in dem ich angestrengt darüber sinnierte, was ich überhaupt mochte und kniff dabei die Augen zusammen. Die letzten Monate hatte ich einfach alles verschlungen, was mir zwischen die Zähne kam. Der Hund war nicht besonders wählerisch.  
"Bring mir einfach irgendwas mit was ich mag. Und was unternehmt ihr so?"

Meine Antwort war anscheinend nicht zufriedenstellend, denn er verdrehte leicht entnervt die Augen: "Gut. Ich werd sehen was ich tun kann... Und wegen unserer Unternehmungen: Es ist nicht besonders spannend. Gehen einigen Spuren nach, die uns zuletzt in die Nocturnengasse geführt haben. Wahrscheinlich ist es nichts. Ich kann dir gerne morgen ausführlich davon berichten, falls es dich interessiert wie wir höchstwahrscheinlich nur Phantomen hinterherjagen. Jedenfalls treffe ich mich schon in 4 Stunden mit Tonks und Moody im tropfenden Kessel und würde bis dahin gerne noch ein wenig Schlaf bekommen..." Er machte gerade Anstalten zu einer verabschiedenden Geste, aber eine Sache musste ich unbedingt noch geklärt haben, womit ich seine Andeutungen ignorierte, dass er genau jetzt gehen wollte. Er müsste noch ein wenig Geduld aufbringen müssen. Erfahrungsgemäß konnte er das sehr gut.

"Diese Tonks. Heißt ihre Mutter Andromeda?"

"Woher weißt du das?!" Er schien sehr verblüfft.

"Weil sie meine Cousine ist." meinte ich trocken. Meine Vermutung war also doch korrekt. Aber seltsam. Sie hatte absolut keine Ähnlichkeit mit meiner Tante. Musste wohl nach ihrem Vater kommen, den ich nie kennengelernt habe.

"Oh. Das hat sie mir gar nicht erzählt." Offensichtlich.

"Erzählt ihr euch viel?" wollte ich wissen.

Seinen Gesichtsausdruck der nun folgte konnte ich nicht genau interpretieren. Er sah irgendwie aus, als hätte er meine Frage nicht verstanden, antwortete schließlich trotzdem:

"Naja.. Nicht mehr als ich mit anderen auch rede. Ich muss jetzt wirklich aufbrechen, wenn ich noch wenigstens ein bisschen Schlaf bekommen möchte."

"Jaja, natürlich. Ich würd dich doch nicht aufhalten wollen. Man, Moony. Dann halt dich mal ran." Ich stand auf und grinste ihm entgegen. Wir umarmten uns wie Kumpels, verabschiedeten uns formal und er disapparierte davon.

Das Eis war noch nicht gebrochen und nicht alle Ungereimtheiten vom Tisch. Aber ich fühlte mich erleichtert. Wir hatten beide unsere Fehler gemacht. Zumindest hatte dieses Treffen nicht wie das letzte, an dem wir uns am Ende durch den verbotenen Wald gejagt und gegenseitig zerfleischen wollten, geendet. Aber wenigstens war das Eis angeschmolzen und dies war vielleicht sogar besser, als es mit einem Schlag zu zerschmettern.

Ich konnte ihn sogar wieder Moony nennen, ohne, dass es mir komisch vor kam.

Ich lächelte zufrieden. Diesmal war es keines von denen, das ich mir aufdrängte um zu zeigen, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Es passierte einfach und fühlte sich gut an. Ich vollzog die Verwandlung und sprang mit einem Satz auf das Sofa auf dem ich mich dann niederließ und einrollte.  
Die letzten Jahre hatte ich viel Zeit in dieser Gestalt verbracht. Es war schon so schwer genug sich wieder an die menschliche Form und deren Sitten zu gewöhnen. Zu Schlafen war nochmal ein völlig anderes Thema. Der menschliche Geist ist fragil und besonders in späten, einsamen Stunden empfänglich für unwillkommene Gäste, dann wenn das Bewusstsein dem Unterbewusstsein die freie Hand übergibt.

Nichts unbesonnenes sollte ich tun. Also tat ich wie mir befohlen.

Perspektivenwechsel:

Die im warmen Kerzenlicht getauchte Umgebung und mit ihr das Gesicht meines Freundes, dass immer noch seltsam wie das eines Fremden auf mich wirkte, verzerrte sich vor meinen Augen bis sich alle Farbstriemen in eine zähe Masse fügten, als ich den Apparierzauber einleitete. Im nächsten Augenblick geschah dieses Phänomen im entgegengesetzten Verlauf und das Grau teilte sich in diffuse Farben auf die sich langsam zu einer allzu vertrauten Umgebung formten: meinem Zuhause.

Nüchtern betrachtete ich den Raum in dem zu viele Möbel auf einer für diese zu kleinen Fläche standen und steuerte auf mein, mit Flicken übersäten, Sofa zu das ich zugleich mein Bett nannte. Ich ließ mich erschöpft auf ihm nieder und schnappte nach dem ausgeblichenem braunem Samtkissen, welches ich mir auf den Bauch presste und fest umklammerte. Ich starrte auf den Inhalt der Tasse, die auf dem Tisch vor mir stand. Ein ausgetrockneter Teebeutel.

Ich wollte jetzt an nichts denken. Jetzt zu schlafen wäre nicht möglich. Die Geister der Vergangenheit hatten mich eingeholt und würden mich jetzt nicht ruhen lassen. Letztes Jahr war es einfacher gewesen. Nachdem ich erfahren hatte, dass ich dreizehn Jahre den falschen der Schuld bezichtigt hatte, konnte ich mich, unfreiwillig, ausführlich abreagieren. Im Anschluss hatte ich kaum die Kraft mich mit dieser Tatsache direkt auseinander zu setzen. Ich wurde mir dessen was in jener Nacht geschehen war und mit was dies alles im Zusammenhang nur langsam bewusst. Hatte Zeit, damit schrittweise fertig zu werden.

Diesmal wusste ich vorher was mich erwarten würde - zumindest meinte ich dies zu glauben. Wer könnte erahnen wie es tatsächlich sein würde? Natürlich war ich nicht so naiv zu glauben, dass wir uns einfach in die Arme fallen würden und alles so wäre wie früher.

Dafür war zu viel geschehen, zu vieles unausgesprochen, zu viel Zeit vergangen. Doch ich war so naiv darauf zu hoffen. Zu hoffen, dass ich in dem Mann den ich fälschlicherweise für dreizehn Jahre am Tod meiner Freunde für schuldig gehalten hatte und der diese Zeit an dem Ort verbracht hatte, von dessen Grauen ich nicht mal eine grobe Vorstellung hatte, einen Vertrauten erkennen könnte.

Dann waren da trotzdem diese Momente in denen ich meine Zweifel beinahe beiseitelegen konnte, in denen wir uns unbekümmert über Belanglosigkeiten unterhalten konnten. In denen wir hohle Worte austauschten und alles war wie damals.

Aber dann war da dieser Moment, als hätte Jemand einen unsichtbaren Vorhang beiseite gezogen und die Fassade zerschlagen. Ich wünschte es wäre nur die Ursache des Alkohols gewesen die meine Sinne trübten und ihn führten. Aber das war es nicht. Ich konnte das Bild immer noch deutlich vor mir sehen. Seine Augen waren auf mich gerichtet, aber sein Blick traf auf etwas weit entferntes während er die Worte '_Vertrauen' _ aussprach und sich sein Gesicht zu einer schrecklichen Grimasse verzerrte. Alles was darauf folgte nahm ich nur unwirklich war, doch das grollende Lachen, wie nicht von dieser Welt, hallt noch immer in meinem Geist nach. Diese Person die in diesem Augenblick vor mir stand hatte nicht im entferntesten etwas mit der gemeinsam die ich einmal kannte. Oder zu kennen glaubte. Nicht einmal dessen war ich mir mehr sicher. Der Gedanke ihn zu fragen, wo denn sein Vertrauen damals gewesen sei, wo James den Geheimniswahrer bestimmte und allesamt meine Loyalität anzweifelten verflog in dem Moment wie er gekommen war.

Nein, ich hatte wirklich keine Vorstellungen davon gehabt was mich am Grimmauldplatz erwarten würde.

Angestrengt kniff ich die Augen mehrmals zusammen, versuchte das Bild aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen und mich auf das zu fixieren, was mir schon in dreieinhalb Stunden bevorstehen würde. Meine Anstrengungen waren vergebens.

Immer noch das Kissen fest umklammert und in meine Magenhöhle gedrückt ließ ich mich zur Seite fallen, löste dann eine Hand vom Kissen um nach der Wolldecke zu greifen die unter meinen Beinen lag und zog mir diese bis zum Hals .

Das Licht löschte ich mit einer Handbewegung und lag nun im Dunkeln.

_Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich wach dalag und das Gelächter in meinem Geiste immer wieder nachhallte. Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis es endlich leiser wurde und letztendlich erstarb und ich mich auf einen langen Korridor mit hohen Wänden wiederfand. Er kam mir vertraut vor, doch irgendetwas war anders. Ich schaute auf mich hinab und bemerkte, dass ich eine Schuluniform trug und nicht allzu viel da war an dem ich hinunterschauen konnte. Ich war wieder 11 Jahre alt. Mein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts. Verwirrt fuhr ich herum. Der Korridor hatte weder Anfang noch Ende. Ich wusste nicht einmal von wo ich gekommen war. Es war also egal welchen Weg ich nahm, ich könnte nicht wissen, ob ich nach Vorne oder zurück laufen würde... Ich folgte dem Korridor._

Und dann erwachte ich. Es war ein plötzliches Erwachen, bei dem man seinen Puls in den Ohren hämmern hört und sich hysterisch umsieht, wo man sich gerade befand und seinen Körper danach untersuchte, ob er noch da war.

Im nächsten Moment, nachdem ich erleichtert aufatmete drangen mir Fetzen des Traumes ins Bewusstsein und ich bemühte mich die Gedanken daran zu unterdrücken.

Heute war es nicht schwer mich sofort auf etwas anderes zu fixieren. Hastig strampelte ich die Wolldecke von mir weg und sprang vom Sofa.

"Verdammt!", rief ich heraus während ich in die Küche hastete wo sich die einzige funktionierende Uhr befand.

Beide Zeiger bedeckten die römische Ziffer IX. Vor einer Dreiviertelstunde war ich mit Tonks und Moody verabredet gewesen.

"Ohh nein, nein, nein!" und weitere Flüche verließen meinen Mund als ich die wenigen Sachen beisammen suchte, die ich heute brauchen würde. Da ich mir vor etwa fünf Stunden, als ich hier eintraf, nicht die Mühe machte mich meiner Kleidung zu entledigen sparte ich mir zumindest diese Zeit. Darüber, dass diese vollkommen zerknittert und schweißgetränkt waren, verlor ich keinen Gedanken.

Nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren!

Meine Umgebung verzerrte sich erneut und ich fand mich im nächsten Augenblick in einer engen Gasse wieder in der Charing Cross Road wieder, wandte mich sogleich nach rechts und lief mit schnellen Schritten den Weg entlang, an hochgebauten, eng aneinanderlegenden Gebäuden. Es muss vor kurzem geregnet haben. In den Ritzen des groben Pflasters hatten sich kleine Pfützen angesammelt. Mit jedem meiner Schritte drang mehr der Feuchtigkeit durch die kaputten Nähte meine Schuhe.

Als ich die Kreuzung erreichte bog ich diesmal nach links ab und nach etwa zwanzig Metern wieder nach links.

Dem Plattenladen, in dem ich sonst immer einen Blick ins Schaufenster zu werden pflegte, schenkte ich heute keine Beachtung und steuerte sofort auf den Eingang daneben zu.

Keuchend erreichte ich mein Ziel. Erleichtert presste ich die Türklinke hinunter und zog die schwere Holztür auf, die mir ächzend nachgab.

Kaum, dass ich einen Fuß über die Schwelle gesetzt hatte, hörte ich einen Spitzen Schrei in mein Hörwerk eindringen.

Unmittelbar nach dem Schrei folgte ein ohrenbetäubendes Scheppern und dem feinen Klang von zerschellenden Keramik.

"Oh nein! Entschuldigung, 'tschuldigung, 'tschuldigung, es tut mir so unendlich Leid, ich bring das wieder in Ordnung!", hörte ich die Stimme stammeln die zuvor den Schrei ausgestoßen hatte und die ich sofort erkannte.

Die Tür war gerade hinter mir ins Schloss gefallen während ich die Szenerie verfolgte.

Eine schimpfende Bardame, ein umgeworfener Tisch und zwei Stühle, Scherben und Essensreste auf dem Boden verteilt und eine sehr gestresst aussehende Tonks mittendrin, die ihren Zauberstab zu einem _"Razeputz!_" hob.

Da ich eine Mitschuld für dieses Chaos fühlte, grapschte ich nach meinen eigenen Stab in meiner Umhangtasche. Wäre ich pünktlich gewesen, hätte sie sicher nicht so energisch auf mein Eintreffen reagiert.

Ich richtete meinen Stab auf den Stuhl dem ein Bein abgeknickst war und Sprach den _"Reparo_"-Zauber aus, woraufhin sich die einzelnen Splitter wieder zusammenfügten bis das Möbelstück wieder seine ursprüngliche Stabilität und Form zurückgewonnen hatte.

Mit einem eleganten Wink ihres Stabes hatte sie währenddessen den Tisch wieder an Ort und Stelle gebracht und wandte sich zu mir um.

Ich machte mich auf ein Donnerwetter gefasst.

Überraschenderweise sah sie weder wütend noch enttäuscht aus und ihr noch eben, vor Aufregung, feuerrot gewordenes Haar verblasste zum gewohnten Kaugummipink. Ihr Blick gab eher eine Art Besorgnis preis.

Ihre Lippen waren fest aufeinandergepresst, bis sie sie schließlich öffnete: "Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit? Wir waren schon vor einer Stunde hier verabredet! Ich hab mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht..."

Etwas verloren stand sie im Raum. Ihr Abstand zum zuvor umgeworfenen Tische und mir, der immer noch an der Tür stand, war etwa gleicher Größe.  
Unsere Blicke trafen sich kurz, bis sie ihren wieder abwechselnd zur Decke, Boden, meinen Füßen, von dort aus wieder an mich hochgleiten ließ und das Schema sich wiederholte.

Ich sollte jetzt irgendetwas sagen, bevor es noch peinlicher werden würde. Meiner Schuld war ich mir vollkommen Bewusst und das machte es nicht einfacher.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass du dir Sorgen machen musstest." Es musste wirklich erbärmlich klingen das von einer Person zu hören die sich einfach um eine Stunde verspätete. Besonders erbärmlich war, dass ich noch ein paar Tage zuvor vor den anderen etwas von professionellen Verhalten gepredigt hatte, als Mundungus völlig zugedröhnt bei einer Besprechung auftauchte und uns alle zu einer Runde Schlehenbrand einladen wollte. Ein glattes Eigentor.

"Wir haben gestern völlig die Zeit aus den Augen verloren und ich hab mich zu Hause direkt hingelegt ohne den Wecker zu stellen..."

Warum rechtfertigte sich dieser Mund einfach? Er würde es nur schlimmer machen.

"Ohje, Remus..." Sie atmete auf. "Ich hatte wirklich schon das Schlimmste befürchtet! Warte.. Ich sollte Moody Bescheid geben, dass du hier aufgetaucht bist. Er war schon bei Sirius, der wohl meinte du müsstest zu Hause sein. Aber du hast ja so einen Apparierschutz und.." Aus irgendeinem Grund zog sie das Wort unnatürlich lang und fuchtelte dabei mit ihren Armen herum. Sie hatte allgemein die Art ihre Ausdrücke mit ausladenden und überzogenen Gesten zu untermalen. Das machte sie auch eine ziemlich seltsam Weise sehr sympathisch. Sie war wirklich eine Kuriosität.

"..Naja. Auf jeden Fall is' er schon seit etwa 20 Minuten unterwegs um auf alternativen Wege in deine Wohnung zu gelangen. Man.. War der stinke wütend.." Jetzt kniff sie die Augen zusammen, als würde eine starke Windböe direkt an ihrem Gesicht vorbeiziehen, entspannte ihre Gesichtsmuskeln dann wieder und setzte weiter an: "Ich war ja schon etwas früher da, weil ich auf jeden Fall noch einen Erdbeer-Cappuccino haben wollte bevor wir loslegen,... hier gibt es einfach den Besten!" Sehnsüchtig formten sich ihre Lippen zu einem Lächeln. Er musste wirklich gut sein. "Ja und dann, punktgenau um acht Uhr sprang die Tür auf und er kam herein gepoltert und brüllte gleich, ohne ein 'Guten Morgen Tonks, wie geht's dir denn heute so?' oder so, los: "WO IS LUPIN?!"", Dabei ahmte sie auf eine sehr authentische und einschüchternde Weise seine Mimik nach und veränderte ihre Tonlage.

"Woow, er war total empört, sag ich dir! Konnte kaum fünf Minuten still sitzen und in Ruhe warten, nachdem ich ihm gut zugeredet hast, dass du bestimmt gleich auftauchen würdest, da sprang er schon auf und is' zu Sirius appariert. Nicht mal zehn Minuten später war er auch schon wieder zurück und war noch übellauniger als zuvor, falls das überhaupt möglich war.. Hab ihn ja versucht zu beruhigen, aber das war echt sinnlos... Er geht ja immer gleich vom Allerschlimmsten aus und war fester Überzeugung, dass du überfallen worden wärst oder dir Jemand in deiner Wohnung aufgelauert hätte oder was weiss ich, was er da faselte. Er war halt vollkommen überzeugt, dir sei irgendwann zugestoßen und du.. er meinte.. meinte.. du würdest jetzt .. er würde in deiner Wohnung höchstens deine Leiche finden."

Ihre Mundwinkel waren jetzt starr nach unten gezogen, nur ein kaum hörbares Wimmern verließ sie und ihre großen runden Augen funkelten mich verzweifelt an.

Die Distanz zwischen uns verringerte sich abrupt als ich auf sie zu schnellte und meine Arme um sie schloss. Etwas Anderes wusste ich nicht zu tun und alle Worte die mir in den Sinn fluteten schienen nicht angebracht.

Ich spürte wie sich ihre Hand fest in das Rückenteil meines Umhangs vergrub, als ich meine Arme um sie schloss. Ihr anderer Arm hing schlaff nach unten, als wüsste sie nicht wohin damit und ihre Stirn lag auf meiner Schulter, sodass ihr zuckerwattiges Haar meine Wange kitzelte.

"E-e-es.. sind schon zu viele von uns gegangen.. Ich hab ständig so eine Scheißangst..."

Eine weitere Hand zerrte jetzt an meinem Umhang.

Perplex über ihren emotionalen Umschwung stand ich nun dort, mit einer Nymphadora Tonks in meinen Armen, deren Nägel sich mittlerweile durch den dünnen Umhangstoff gebohrt hatten und wusste nicht wie ich mit dieser Situation um sollte.

So tätschelte ich nur vorsichtig ihren Rücken während der Rest von mir stocksteif in seiner Position verweilte.

"Oh!"  
Abrupt endete ihr Schluchzen und ihr Kopf erhob sich von meiner Schulter.

"Ich bin ja so durch den Wind..." meinte sie und klatschte sich ihre Handfläche gegen die Stirn und zog sie dann ganz langsam hinunter, sodass es ihre Gesichtszüge, von oben nach unten, deformierte.

Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung schien sie sich selbst aus den Gedanken zu ziehen und wühlte nervös in ihren Jackentaschen herum.

Ich war immer noch fassungslos darüber was gerade geschehen war und spürte einen kleinen Stich in meiner Brust als die Frage in meinen Kopf schlich, ob sie wohl tatsächlich aus Angst um mich die Beherrschung verloren haben könnte. Doch verwarf ich dieses Hirngespinst schnell wieder. Es waren harte Zeiten. Jeder von uns setzte seiner eigenen Belastungsgrenze täglich neue Maßstäbe. Ich hatte wohl ihr Fass gerade einfach zum Überlaufen gebracht.

Tonks hatte gerade einen schwarzen Klotz aus ihrer Tasche gezogen den sie jetzt triumphierend in die Höhe hielt und grinste dabei etwas debil.

Mit der linken Hand führte sie sich diesen dicht vor die Augen und drückte hochkonzentriert mit ihrem starr ausgestreckten, rechten Zeigefinger aus dem Ding herum, welche nun seltsame Töne von sich gab.

Ungläubig schaute ich ihr dabei zu.

"Ist das etwa ein...?!", dachte ich laut.

Sie schaute auf und machte einen quietschenden "Hm?"-Laut.

"Ah eh.. ja. Ein Häääändi"- sie sprach es lang und deutlich aus, als würde ich es andernfalls nicht verstehen können. - "Ein tragbares Muggeltelefon. Totaaaal praktisch! Du weißt ja wie das heutzutage so is' mit der Eulenpost.. Mit diesem Händi kann man sogar Briefe verschicken! Faszinierend, nicht wahr? Hier, guck!"- Mit einem Satz rückte sie an mich heran und hielt mir das Ding vor die Nase. Mir waren solche Geräte natürlich nicht völlig unbekannt, da ich in einer Muggelgegend wohnte und mich ja nicht völlig weltfremd vor anderem Kulturgut verschloss. Auch von diesen Händies hatte ich mal was gehört und auch schon welche gesehen, wenn ich zum Beispiel die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel nutzte. Da waren ständig Muggel die sich so einen Klotz ans Ohr drückten und sich mit diesem unterhielten. Aber aus der Nähe hatte ich noch nie eines gesehen.

Mit großen Augen betrachtete ich das Ding. Es war rechteckig und hatte oberhalb eine viereckige Oberfläche aus Glas. Das Glas leuchtete und bei näherer Betrachtung konnte ich einen kleinen Text darauf erkennen. 'Remus ist hier. :o)' Unterhalb des Glases waren diverse Pinökel angebracht auf denen, kaum erkennbare, kleine Buchstaben und Zahlen geschrieben waren. Auch diese leuchteten in einem schwachen Licht.

"Aha. Das ist dein Brief? Wie.. also.. " - stammelte ich herum. Ich wusste nicht wie ich meine Frage formulieren sollte oder überhaupt was ich fragen wollte. Würde das Ding gleich verschwinden und in Moodys Tasche auftauchen?!

"Ja ja, genau! Und hier."- Sie streckte wieder ihren Zeigefinger auf und drückte auf eine der Aushebungen direkt unterhalb des Glases. Das Ding machte einen seltsamen Ton und der Text verschwand vom Glas. Ein Bild eines Briefes war an dessen Stelle gerückt und schwebte im Glas herum. -"Schon ist die Post verschickt und müsste jetzt auch gleich bei Moody angekommen sein!", strahlte sie mich an, kicherte vor Entzückung und tat so als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt.

Ich war nicht schlecht beeindruckt.  
"Darf ich mal?", sagte ich während ich bereits meine Hand nach dem 'Händie' ausstreckte.

"Natürlich."

Behutsam legte sie es mir in die Hände. Ich hielt es wie ein rohes Ei und prüfte es mit forschendem Blick von allen Seiten. "Und das ist wirklich sicher?", fragte ich vorsichtig. Immerhin handelte es sich um Muggelware und es war kein Geheimnis was die Muggel mit ihren Gerätschaften so an Chaos anrichten konnten.

"Ja, tatsächlich! Unter Auroren ist es mittlerweile Pflicht eines zu besitzen. Musste in meiner Ausbildung auch ein Seminar machen, in dem uns beigebracht wurde wie man es benutzt. Und sicher soll es wohl auch sein. Man muss nur aufpassen, an wen man die Post schickt.. Einmal drückst du da falsch auf eine Taste... Naja.. Man gewöhnt sich schnell dran! Das wichtigste ist halt, dass die Post zwischendurch nicht abgefangen werden kann!"

So so, die Aurorenzentrale setzte neuerdings also auf Muggelgeräte? Seltsame Zeiten.. Ich fühlte mich plötzlich wieder sehr alt und wunderte mich über den schnellen technischen Fortschritt der Muggeltechnik. Wer weiß, vielleicht würden sie bald mit ihrer Technik sogar zaubern können! Bewegte Bilder schienen ja schon nichts besonderes mehr zu sein und jetzt konnten sie schon auf Glas geschriebene Nachrichten durch die Luft verschicken!

Ein lauter RUMMS riss mich aus meiner Gedankenwelt und ich hätte beinahe vor Schreck den kleinen Klotz fallen lassen.

Alastor Moody hatte die Tür sehr unsanft aufgestoßen und diese dabei fast aus den Angeln gerissen. Sein dünnes, sturmgraues Haar stand wüst von seinem deformierten Gesicht ab und obwohl er eine sehr dunkle Sonnenbrille trug spürte ich wie sein starrer Blick mich durchröntge.

Ein staubiger Klos formte sich in meinem Hals. Das schlechte Gewissen war zurück und Alastor Moody würde mein zu spät Kommen sicher nicht wie Tonks verarbeiten. Immerhin war er es der nun fast seit einer Stunde durch die Gegend, auf der Suche nach mir, gehetzt ist.

Moody riss sich beim Eintreten die Sonnenbrille vom Kopf und schüttelte den Kopf, sein magisches Auge rotierte dabei wild umher. Aber anstatt mir eine Standpauke zu halten oder mich am besten gleich um zu fluchen, humpelte er einfach kopfschüttelnd an uns vorbei.

"Nach Oben!", blaffte er, ohne einen von uns anzusehen. (Jedenfalls nicht mit dem Kopf zu uns gerichtet)

Tonks machte ein langes Gesicht, zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte ihm, ich schließlich hinterher.

Wir nahmen die schmale Treppe neben der Theke nach oben, bis in den zweiten Stock und bogen dort in den Flur ein und von dort aus in die dritte Tür links. Dahinter verbarg sich ein kleines, spärlich eingerichtetes Apartment. Rechts neben der Tür eine kleine schlichte Holzkommode, links ein Einzelbett und geradeaus stand unter einem kleinen rechteckigen Fenster, das von vergilbten Leinenvorhängen umrahmt wurde, ein Tischchen. Rechts und links davon jeweils ein gepolsterter Hocker.

Moody stürmte zuerst hinein, zog sofort die Vorhänge vor das Fenster, ließ dann sein Auge konfus umher rotieren und legte, nachdem wir die Tür verschlossen habe, diverse Schutzzauber ab.

"Setzen.", brummte er.

Wir taten wie uns befohlen. Tonks und ich nahmen die kleinen Hocker, Moody blieb neben der Kommode stehen.

"Da wir unseren Zeitplan nicht einhalten konnten gibt es eine kleine Planänderung.", setzte er an.

Ich versuchte zu schlucken. Der Kloß in meinem Hals hatte sich weiter verklumpt. Es gelang mir nicht.


	5. der Anwärter

"Da wir unseren Zeitplan nicht einhalten konnten gibt es eine kleine Planänderung.", setzte er an.

Ich versuchte zu schlucken. Der Kloß in meinem Hals hatte sich weiter verklumpt. Es gelang mir nicht.

"Komme gleich auf'n Punkt.", fuhr Moody fort. "Geht um Anderson Wingson. Führt 'nen Alchemiebedarf in der Noctur'ngasse und stellte Dumbledore vor einigen Tagen 'nen Antrag dem Orden beizutreten. Völlig zu Recht Albus dieser misstrauisch - Deshalb sind wir hier."

Wingson... Wingson.. Der Name sagte mir irgendetwas, aber es gelang mir nicht auf die verbindende Information in meinem Gedächtnis zu zugreifen.

"Deeeer Anderson Wingson, der mal in Hogwarts unterrichtete?", warf Tonks genau die Information ein, nach der ich gesucht, aber nicht greifen konnte. Ich weiß nur nicht mehr, woher ich davon überhaupt wusste. Es müsste lange nach meiner eigenen Schulzeit und vor meiner Zeit als Lehrer, gewesen sein.

"Korrekt. Hat vor Severus ein Jahr als Vertretungslehrer ausgeholfen."

"Aaaahhh ja! Ich erinnere mich. Das war total verwirrend. Im ersten Jahr hatte ich Slughorn in Tränke, dann Wingson und dann kam-" -"Dora! Wir sind nich' hier um in alten Erinnerungen zu schwelgen.", blaffte Moody sie an. Sie zuckte zusammen und klatschte sich erschrocken beide Hände vor den Mund.

"Wer auch immer er mal war - Uns're Aufgabe is's rauszufinden, wer er heute ist, was er macht, mit welchen Leuten er verkehrt und ob er irgendetwas zu verheimlichen hat."

Ich hoffte, dass wir nicht wieder so eine Spionagemission daraus machen müssten.. Es war anstrengend und nervenaufreibend. Allerdings befürchtete ich, dass es genau darauf hinaus laufen würde. Wären wir heute hier um ihm einfach einen netten Besuch abzustatten und ein Pläuderchen zu halten, was er denn so die letzten Tage getrieben hätte, bräuchten wir wahrscheinlich keine zwei ausgebildeten Auroren und einen... Ja, was war eigentlich mein Part in dieser Mission? Ich bin doch nur ein durchschnittlicher Zauberer, der ein bisschen was von Verteidigung gegen Schwarzmagie und Arithmantik versteht.. und der sich ganz nebenbei einmal im Monat in eine unbändige Bestie verwandelt..

"..werden alles gleichzeitig machen - in einem Ruck." - ich schauderte - "Nymphadora," - sie zuckte beim Laut ihres Vornamens zusammen und schob beleidigt ihre Unterlippe vor -"du wirst ihn in ein Gespräch verwickeln und dabei möglichst viel über die Vielfalt seiner Waren zu erfahren, probier aus, wie weit sein Angebot geht mit Handel von grenzwertigen Zutaten und achte d'rauf, wie er auf deine Fragen reagiert. Je nachdem wie's läuft, versuchst du ihn in ein allgemeines Gespräch zu verwickeln und hör vor allem zu, was für eine Meinung er zur politischen Situation hat. Verstanden?" Sie nickt. Obwohl er das schon gar nicht mehr beachtet und sofort weiter ansetzt, zu mir gewandt.

"Du kümmerst dich um alles weitere. Sobald Dora ihn in den hinteren Bereich des Ladens locken konnte, wirst du dich im Raum hinter der Ladentheke umsehen."

Ich sollte bitte was?!

"Bei allem Respekt, Alastor. Aber das scheint mir wirklich ein wirklich sehr waghalsiges Unterfangen zu sein... Wie soll ich das anstellen, ohne entdeckt zu werden? Selbst wenn Tonks es schaffen sollte ihn von der Theke weg zu bekommen, halte ich es doch für extrem riskant..."

"Hast mich auch nich' ausreden lassen!", bellte Moody mich an und sein magisches Auge durchbohrte mich.

"Ruhe jetzt. Keiner sagt mehr ein Wort bis ich fertig bin!" Wir nickten und ich spürte meinen Hals wieder anschwellen.

"Damit's auch allen klar ist, werd' ich jetzt zuerst etwas über unsere Sicherheit erläutern und dann dürfen Fragen gestellt werden." Plötzlich wurde ich mir seiner ehemaligen Tätigkeit als Auroren-Ausbilder wieder bewusst. Das in etwa müsste die Tonlage gewesen sein, mit denen er bei seinen Schülern umsprang.

"Du wirst deine Gestalt den Umständen entsprechend, selbst anpassen"- sein gesundes Auge ruhte auf Tonks, schwang dann zu mir um -"Für uns hab' ich Vielsafttrank besorgt. Ebenso ein paar Haare von lang verstorbenen Muggeln aus der Ukraine. Möglichkeit einer Verwechslung ist somit sehr gering." Ich machte große Augen und wollte bitte, bitte nicht erfahren, wo er diese her hatte.

"Außerdem habe ich von Shacklebolt zwei Verschwinde-Mich-Umhänge gelieh'n für Remus und mich. Ihr wisst wie die funktionieren?"

Tonks hob ruckartig ihren Arm in die Luft, bemerkte im selben Moment anscheinend, dass sie sich nicht mehr in ihrer Ausbildung befand und sprudelte dann los. "Verschwinde-Mich-Umhänge sind so etwas wie minderwertige Tarnumhänge. Sie umhüllen den Träger mit einem Zauber, der sie extrem unauffällig erscheinen lässt und verstärken außerdem die Wirkung des 'Desillusio'.

Moody brummte zustimmend.

"Korrekt. Da ein 'Desillusio' extrem instabil auf Hummanoide wirkt, steigert es zum einen seine Stabilität und zum Anderen seine Wirkungsdauer. Ich werde den 'Desillusio' auf Remus wirken, bevor wir den Laden betreten und zusätzlich einen 'Silencio' auf ihn legen, damit man seine Schritte nicht hört. Von da an haben wir mindestens drei Minuten Zeit ihn von der Theke zu entfernen."

Allein beim Gedanken an dieses waghalsige Unterfangen barst mir mein Herz vor Aufregung fast den Brustkorb und ich spürte bereits Schweißperlen auf meiner Stirn. Ich atmete tief ein und aus und lauschte weiter Moodys tollkühnen Planungen zu.

"Werd' mich derweil unauffällig zwischen den Regalen aufhalten, so tun als stöbere ich herum und mindestens zwei Augen offenhalten.", er begann jetzt an der schmuddeligen Umhängetasche aus Flicken von Wildleder herumzufummeln und redete weiter: "Für den Fall, dass ich irgendetwas unerwartetes entdecke.. arrh... errh!-" Es klimperte, rumste und machte andere seltsame Geräusche, bis Moody seine Hand wieder aus der Tasche hervorholte und seine offene, mit Narben übersäte Handfläche zu uns ausstreckte, auf der drei kleine Kristalle lagen, die ganz leicht rötlich pulsierten. "Das hier sind Thelepatopase. Für jeden von uns einen. Damit können wir in einer Reichweite von zehn Metern thelepatisch Kommunizieren. Hab die Steine bereits auf uns abgestimmt und verschlüsselt. Außerdem ist ein passwortgeschützter Portschlüssel integriert - Für alle Fälle."

Er reichte mir und Tonks jeweils einen.

"Verliert die nich'! Die sind auch geliehn." Wir nehmen sie nickend entgegen und ich beäuge meinen noch kurz, während ich ihn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger halte, lasse ihn dann in das innere meiner Manteltasche gleiten, wo ich auch meinen Zauberstab zu tragen pflege.

"Ihr wisst wie die funktionieren?"

Wieder schweigenden Nicken von Tonks und mir.

"Ich erklär's trotzdem, zur Sicherheit. Müsst den Stein in die Hand nehmen und euch die Person, der ihr 'ne Botschaft senden wollt, vor eurem Geiste vorstellen - Die tatsächlich Gestalt! - Empfangen werden die Botschaften Automatisch. Wir werden's gleich nochmal ausprobieren, bevor wir aufbrechen."

Moody kramt wieder in seiner Tasche herum.

"Da Informationen, die interessant sind, nie offen auf Schreibtischen herumliegen, hab ich uns das hier besorgt." Seine Hand zieht einen metallischen Gegenstand hervor, mit einem Durchmesser von etwa zehn Zentimetern. "Das ist ein Kryptochronum." - Sein Kopf richtet sich zu mir. - "Du kennst dich mit Arithmantik aus?

"Ein wenig.", antworte ich.

"Hmpf!", schnaubt er. "Hoffe, du bist auch mit dieser Aussage bescheiden, wie auch sonst immer. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Anderson wichtige Informationen in einem verschlüsselten Behältnis aufbewahrt. Da auch er auf dem Gebiet Arithmantik kein Laie ist, werden wir mit den gängigen Algorithmen keinen Erfolg haben. Das hier sollte dir auf die Sprünge helfen.", meint er und reicht mir die Metallscheibe.

Sie wiegt unerwartet schwer in meiner Hand. Genau genommen ist es auch keine Scheibe, sondern ein Oktagon, mit einem runden Hohlraum in der Mitte, von der vier Zacken auf der Oberfläche zum Rand hin wandern, wie bei einem Kompass. Zwischen dem Rand und Hohlraum sind unzählige kryptische Zahlen eingraviert, die so klein sind, dass man sie nur bei ganz genauer Betrachtung erkennen kann. Ich hatte von solchen Artefakten gelesen, wusste, dass sie existieren, aber hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, jemals eines davon selbst in den Händen zu halten. Mit einem Hauch von Ehrfurcht bedachte ich es.

"Weisst wie das Ding funktioniert?", stellte er wieder die Frage.

Ich blickte auf und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

"Man legt es auf ein Objekt und dann beginnt der dechiffrier Vorgang. Sobald der Algorithmus erkannt wurde, leuchtet es in der Mitte und wenn du es dann berührst, wird es dir diesen mitteilen. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass du dir ihn sofort merkst! Man kann den Vorgang natürlich mehrmals wiederholen, aber das kostet wertvolle Zeit - Zeit, die wir nicht haben werden."

Ich nickte und verstaute das Kryptochronum ebenso in meiner Innentasche.

"Dann hab ich noch das hier." - er zog ein weiteres Utensil aus der Tasche: Mehrere Bögen, zusammengerolltes Pergament und reichte mir auch dieses. "Dupli-Pergament."

Diesmal verzichtete er erstaunlicherweise auf eine Erklärung.

"Weiß jetzt jeder was er zu tun hat?", fragte Moody und ließ sein magisches Auge schnell von einem zum anderem von uns schwenken.

Tonks schien noch zu grübeln, also ergriff ich die Chance meine offenen Fragen beantworten zu lassen.

"Nach was genau soll ich suchen?"

Moody brummte bemerklich.

"Wenn ich das wüsste, müssten wir heute nicht hier sein. Such nach Briefen, Waren- und Einkaufslisten, Adresse, Namen - Das offensichtliche interessiert uns aber nicht. Wenn er irgendetwas zu verheimlichen hat, wird er es nicht offen herumliegen lassen. Also wachsam sein!"

Wunderbar. Wir würden also gleich in voller Tarnmontur in die Räumlichkeiten eines Orden-Anwärters einbrechen, um nach irgendetwas zu suchen, von dem wir nicht einmal wussten, was es sei. Die Vorstellung, potentielle Ordensmitglieder zu bespitzeln, gefiel mir auch ganz und gar nicht... Aber Dumbledore wird sich seiner Gründe für sein Misstrauen haben. Den Händlern in der Nocturnengasse sagt man auch nicht gerade nach, sie seien von dunklen Künsten abgeneigt... Und andererseits wäre solch ein Mitglied, würde sich herausstellen, dass wir ihm trauen können, sicherlich ein großer Gewinn, wo doch in diesem Viertel so einige Kundschaft ein- und ausging, die bestimmt auch mal an sehr besonderen Rezepturen interessiert sein könnten. Diese Informationen, von wem bestimmte Anfragen kommen, wären für den Orden Gold wert...

"Also! Gehen wir jeden Schritt noch einmal durch." - setzte Moody wieder an und riss mich zurück aus meiner Gedankenwelt - "Nachdem Remus und ich den Vielsafttrank eingenommen haben, werden wir eine Stunde haben, um wieder hierher zurück zu kehren - keine Sekunde länger! Wir werden zirka siebzehn Minuten bis zu Wingsons Laden brauchen, wenn wir uns unauffällig langsam bewegen und kleinere Zwischenfälle, mit einkalkulieren. Bevor wir eintreten werde ich auf Remus einen Silencio und Desillusio wirken. Das wird in der Nebengasse zum Laden geschehen. Hab mir die Gegend genau angeguckt. Stehen mehrere Kisten und versperren den Blick zur Hauptgasse. Sobald das geschehen ist werden wir reingehen." - Sein Blick ruhte jetzt auf Tonks - "Du wirst ihn direkt ansprechen - frag ihn nach einer Zutat für ein Grollschlund-Elixier. Sag ihm, dass es dir immer verklumpft. Er wird dir Teufelsnesseln empfehlen. Lass sie dir von ihm zeigen - befinden sich ganz hinten im Raum. Halt ihn dort so lang wie möglich. Frag ihn nach allen möglichen Zutaten die dort ausgestellt sind und verwickel ihn in ein Fachgespräch und verlier die Zeit nicht aus dem Kopf. Zwei Minuten Ablenkung sollten genügen um eine eventuelle Sicherung des Schlosses zu durchbrechen und in den Nebenraum zu gelangen. Remus, du siehst zu, dass du da drin brauchbare Informationen findest. Dir werden wahrscheinlich nicht mehr als fünf Minuten gegeben sein. Falls etwas Unerwartetes dazwischen kommt, kontaktier ich dich mit dem Kristall, worauf wir gleich zum nächsten kommen." -Moody zupfte seinen eigenen Kristall aus seiner Manteltasche heraus und hielt diesen vor sich.

°Remus, kannst du mich hören?° -hallte Moodys Stimmen in meinem Kopf nach.

"Es scheint zu funktionieren.", sagte ich.

"Gut!" Er steckte den Kristall wieder zurück und kramte wieder in seiner Tasche herum, holte dann zwei kleine Phiolen und zwei zerknitterte Briefumschläge hervor. Jeweils einen Umschlag und eine Phiole reicht er mir. Auf dem Umschlag stand mein Name.

"Bevor du den Raum wieder verlässt, erneuerst du den 'Desillusio' und seh' verdammt noch mal zu, dass du alles so verlässt, wie du es vorgefunden hast. Wenn irgendwas außerhalb des Plans verlaufen sollte, benutzt ihr den Kristall zum porten. Dafür müsst ihr ihn zwischen beiden Zeigefingern halten und an die Zahlenfolge 1-3-3-7 denken. Ihr tut das aber nur, wenn keine andere Möglichkeit zur Option steht - Die Kristalle funktionieren wie ein Portschlüssel - Im Moment des Benutzens sind wir deckungslos und die Schutzzzauber wirken nicht. Noch Fragen?"

Er blickte wieder abwechselnd zu mir und Tonks, die etwas missmutig auf ihrem Stuhl herum kippelte und den Mund zu einer Frage öffnete, dann doch wieder schloss und den Kopf schüttelte.

"Dann kann's ja losgehen.", sagte er und machte einen Schritt Richtung Kommode, öffnete die unterste Schublade und holte drei Bündel Stoff hervor, reichte Tonks das schwarze Bündel und mir das dunkelgraue. Er selbst entknüllte ein weiteres, graues Bündel und warf sich den Umhang, der beinahe identisch zu dem ist, den er mir gegeben hatte, um.

Sofort zeigte es seine Wirkung und ich wandte meinen Blick unbewusst von ihm ab. Dann machte ich mich selbst daran, den Umhang umzuwerfen.

"Denkt dran, dass wir nach dem Einnehmen des Tranks nur eine knappe Stunde Zeit haben, wieder hier in diesen Räumen einzutreffen! Allein für den Weg zum Laden werden wir für das Hin und Zurück eine halbe Stunde brauchen. Trödeleien und Fehler dürfen wir uns nicht erlauben! Mit dem Portschlüssel zu reisen ist nur im Fall einer Eskalation eine Option - Viel zu gefährlich, dass wir Spuren im arkanen Strom hinterlassen und unseren Weg zurückverfolgen lassen können."

Moody machte sich daran, den Umschlag aufzureißen, holte eine Strähne blondes Haar daraus hervor und entkorkte dann die Phiole. Ich tat es ihm nach. In meinem Umschlag war eine lange, braune Strähne. Ich klemmte sie zwischen meine Hand und der Phiole und löste den Korken. Dann zupfte ich die Strähne hervor und führte die vorsichtig in die Öffnung des Behältnisses ein. - Es zischte und ein übler Gestank zog auf. Ich rümpfte die Nase und vollendete das Werk. Ich war mittlerweile vertraut mit diesem Trank - fast bei jeder verdeckten Mission machten wir davon Gebrauch - doch gewöhnen würde ich mich niemals daran. Genauso wenig wie an den Werwolfsbann, der mir ähnliche Würgereize beim Konsum entlockte.

Augen zu und durch, sagte ich mir und spülte das Gebräu in einem Ruck runter. Ein Husten und Würgen konnte ich mir nicht unterdrücken. Aber wenigstens blieb er diesmal drin.

Bei Moody hatte die Wirkung offensichtlich schon angeschlagen. Seine Haut im Gesicht schlug Blasen, sein magisches Auge hatte er bereits abgenommen und in das innere seiner Manteltasche verstaut.

Ich stellte die leere Phiole auf das kleine Tischchen ab und beobachtete interessiert meine eigene Verwandlung. Kleine Geschwüre entstanden auf meiner Haut und verschwanden. Es kribbelte am ganzen Körper und sah aus, wie es sich anfühlte. Als würden lauter große Insekten unter den Hautschichten wild umherwandern. Mein gesamter Körper nahm an Substanz zu und ich spürte, wie mir meine Kleidung enger wurde. Die silberblonden Strähnen, die mir nur ein kleines Stück weit in die Sicht rückten, verfärbten sich dunkel und wuchsen rapide, bis sie mir bis zum Kinn hingen.

Moodys Verwandlung war bereits abgeschlossen. Er sah aus wie eine heruntergekommene Variation von Gilderoy Lockhardt. Ein schönes, symmetrisches Gesicht mit Smaragdgrünen Augen. Sein grimmiger Moody-Blick war trotzdem unverkennbar und zerstörte die Idylle.

Tonks hatte sich eine struppige schwarze, lange Mähne gemorpht, die mich an Sirius erinnerte und ihre Gesichtzüge verlängert. Ihre Nase war jetzt schmal und kantig, ihre Augen glubschig und in einem Schokobraun. - Ein völlig anderer Mensch und ich war erneut erstaunt, dass sie dies mit Leichtigkeit mit ihrer eigenen Magie zustande gebracht hatte.

"Habt ihr alles zusammen?", sagte eine klangvolle Stimme aus der Richtung, wo Moodys neuer Körper stand.

"Ja, meinetwegen können wir." - probierte ich meine eigene Stimme aus. Sie war rau und bassig.

"Dann los.", sagte Moody, kehrte zur Tür und wir folgten ihm. Nachdem er das Schloss magisch versiegelt und verschlüsselt hatte, gingen wir durch den Flur, nahmen die Treppe nach unten um dann durch den Hinterhof in die Winkelgasse zu gelangen.

Es war nicht ganz einfach Moody im Blick zu behalten. Der Verschwinde-Mich-Umhang schien wirksam zu sein. Nur wenn ich mich primär auf ihn konzentrierte, haftete er in meinem Blickfeld. Wir durchquerten die Gasse im gemächlichen Gang. Es herrschte um diese Uhrzeit nur rege Aktivität in den Einkaufsstraßen. Die meisten hatten wohl gerade erst geöffnet und wir trafen nur auf eine Hand voll Zauberer auf unserem Weg in die Nocturnengasse.

Kaum waren wir durch den Torbogen getreten, der die Winkelgasse von der Nocturnengasse trennte, änderte sich die Atmosphäre geradezu schlagartig. Das eben noch freundliche Sonnenlicht, dessen Strahlen angenehm warm auf der Haut zu spüren waren, erreichte uns hier nicht mehr. Die Gebäude lagen hier noch enger aneinander, sodass sich die gesamte Gasse im Schatten verschluckte. Es war dreckig hier und stank nach Fäkalien und anderen, undefinierbaren Substanzen. Zu großer Erleichterung herrschte hier so gut wie gar kein Betrieb. Auf unserem Weg zu Wingsons Geschäft lief uns nur eine, in dunklen Roben gehüllte, Person über den Weg, die keinerlei Notiz von uns nahm.

Endlich erreichten wir den von Moody angekündigten Ort, eine kleine Seitengasse, deren Zugang größtenteils von morschen Kisten verdeckt wurde. Er hob sogleich seinen Zauberstab und wirkte einen wortlosen 'Desillusio' und im Anschluss einen 'Silencio' auf mich.

Sofort danach wandte er sich wieder um und ging auf die Eingangstür des Laden zu und ich wunderte mich schon wo es blieb - das Gefühl von Panik. Kaum hatten wir die Schwelle der Tür übertreten, ergriff es mich und drückte mir die Kehle zu und pochte schmerzhaft in meinen Ohren. Ich ermahnte mich, nicht die Fassung zu verlieren. Wir haben einen wasserfesten Plan, redete ich mir ein und wusste, dass dies eine Lüge war. Es war waghalsig, gefährlich und könnte beim kleinsten Fehler komplett aus den Fugen geraten.

Moody begrüßte Anderson mit einem Nicken und schenkte ihm keine weitere Beachtung. Steuerte auf ein großes Regal am Ende des Raumes zu, in dem sich Phiolen mit verschiedenfarbigen Flüssigkeiten neben Einmachgläsern, dessen Inhalt ich von meiner Position nicht erkennen konnte, aneinanderreihten. Ich behielt meine Position am Eingang, einen halben Meter von der Tür entfernt, sodass mich Niemand anrempeln würde beim Eintreten.

Tonks ging auf die Ladentheke zu, wo Anderson Wingson sie mit einem misstrauischen Blick erwartete. Er war hochgewachsener Mann, ich schätze um die Fünfzig, mit kurzem schwarzen Haar, das von dicken silbergrauen Strähnen durchzogen wurde. Seine Züge waren extrem Markant und seine Augen hellbraun und wachsam. Er trug einen altmodischen Zwicker auf seiner Nase und hatte einen sorgfältig gestutzten Spitzbart.

Der Typ war offensichtlich kein Idiot und würde sich nicht leicht an der Nase herumführen lassen. Die Sekunden, bis Tonks die Theke erreicht hatte, dauerten eine Ewigkeit.

"Sie suchen etwas bestimmtes?", fragte Anderson. Seine Tonlage war kühl und gefasst. Sie erinnerte mich an Severus. Musste eine Eigenart von Trankmeistern sein.

"Ganz genau. Ich habe ein Problem bei der Herstellung des Grollschlund-Elixiers. Bis zur Zugabe der geraspelten Dreihornechsen-Eierschalen scheint alles in Ordnung. Doch sobald ich die Kesseltemperatur, wie in der Anleitung um drei Grad erhöhe und gegen den Uhrzeigersinn verrühre, verklumpt mir das Gemisch immer wieder." , erklärte sie ihm in einem gemächlichen Tempo, allerdings mit einem aufgebrachten Unterton. Die Schauspielerei lag ihr gut.

Ich hielt die Luft an. Alles was folgte würde über den Erfolg unseres Planes entscheiden. War sich Moody wirklich sicher, dass er ihr die genannte Zutat empfehlen würde? Was, wenn er auch nicht weiter wüsste oder der Plan aufging, er sich von der Theke entfernte, aber sie ihn dann doch nicht lange von dort entfernt halten könnte?

"Versteh, verstehe,", murmelte Anderson und zupfte dabei nachdenklich an seinem Kinnbart herum. "Das Problem mit der Konsistenz des Grollschlunds ist nicht ganz unbekannt. Sie besitzen wohl ein etwas in die Jahre gekommenes Nachschlagwerk. Haben Sie es schon mit Teufelsnesseln versucht?"

Tonks legte die Stirn und Falten und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf. "Nein, habe ich nicht. Davon stand auch nichts meiner Anleitung.

"Ja, ja, wie ich sagte, sie haben wohl eine alte Ausführung des Rezepts genutzt. Wollen sie etwas davon mitnehmen? Zwanzig Gramm sollten genügen für einen mittelgroßen Kessel. Die Nessel müssen nur zerhackt und direkt nach den geraspelten Schalen zugefügt werden, bevor Sie die Temperatur erhöhen.", sagte er.

"Dann würde ich gerne zwanzig Gramm davon mitnehmen.", meinte Tonks und kramte in ihren Taschen nach ein paar Münzen.

"Einen Moment. Ich habe die Nesseln dort hinten gelagert."

Der Knoten in meinem Hals lockerte sich beim Klang dieser Worte ein wenig und ich stellt mich in Position, gleich hinter die Ladentheke zu schreiten, sobald Anderson sich weit genug von ihr entfernt hatte.

Tonks blieb zunächst stehen, bis Anderson der Theke den Rücken zugekehrt hatte und auf die hinterste Reihe Regale, parallel zu Moody, zulief.

Das war mein Apell und ich verschwand zugleich hinter der Theke und drückte die Klinke der Tür dahinter, hinunter. Sie gab sofort nach - große Erleichterung, dass hier schon mal kein Zauber nötig war. Ein kurzer Blick nach hinten - Tonks und Anderson waren beinahe völlig im Schatten des hinteren Raumteils verschwunden.

Ganz langsam öffnete ich die Tür, Zentimeter für Zentimeter. Von außen würde es nur so aussehen, als zerre ein Luftzug an ihr. Als die Tür nicht einmal zu fünfundvierzig Grad geöffnet war, quetschte mich durch den Spalt und verfluchte die breitgebaute Gestalt, die mir der Vielsafttrank gegeben hatte.

Hinter mir zog ich die Tür wieder soweit an mich heran, dass sie nur noch einen halben Finger breit, offen stand. Es fiel kaum auf und so müsste ich keinen Lärm beim weiteren male Öffnen riskieren.

Zuerst ließ ich meinen Blick nur durch den Raum schweifen. Mir zur linken stand ein weiträumiger Schreibtisch, auf dem einige Rollen Pergament gestapelt waren, mehrere Tintenfässer verschiedener Farben reihten sich aneinander, direkt daneben diverse Schreibfedern mit unterschiedlichen Funktionen, eine Hand voll leerer Phiolen und etwas, das aussah wie ein Zirkel. Die Wände waren kahl, keine Gemälde oder sonstige Aufzeichnungen. Sonst war dort nur noch eine Kommode, hinter dem Schreibtisch und ein Regal, das unter der Last der vielen Bücher zusammen brechen drohte, rechts von mir.

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, versuchte mein Zittern zu kontrollieren und spürte wie sich kalter Schweiß auf meiner Stirn sammelte. Zunächst machte ich mich daran die Pergamentrollen zu untersuchen. Rechnungen, Rechnungen, eine Bestellliste, ... Nichts Besonderes. Wie Moody zuvor prophezeit hatte würde ich die Interessanten Dinge nicht offen herum liegend finden... Es wäre auch zu schön und einfach gewesen.

Ich versuchte mich zuerst an der Schreibtischschublade. Sie ließ sich problemlos öffnen. Ein paar Münzen lagen darin, ein Amulett, Kohlestifte, vergilbtes Pergament mit Notizen,... Diese sah ich mir genauer an. Namen und Nummern, noch mehr Namen, Orte. Hastig holte ich eines Dubli-Pergamente hervor, verteilte die Notizen auf dem Schreibtisch und legte das Pergament über diese. Sofort zeichneten sich die Schriftzeichen auf dem Pergament ab.

Viel Zeit hatte ich nicht. Noch höchstens drei Minuten. Aber bisher verlief alles nach Plan - doch das tat es immer. So lange bis die Situation eskalierte.

Nachdem ich die Notizen und das Dupli-Pergament wieder verstaut hatte, wandte ich mich zur Kommode um und zog vorsichtig am Knauf. Die Tür ließ sich nicht bewegen. 'Verdammt!'

Immer noch schrecklich nervös, holte ich meinen Zauberstab aus meiner Umhangtasche hervor und berührte die Kommodentür mit der Spitze und wirkte einen wortlosen 'Alohomora', um zu testen, ob es sich vielleicht nur um einen ganz einfachen Verschlussmechanismus handelte. - Tat es nicht. Hastig steckte ich den Stab zurück und holte dafür das Kryptochronum hervor und hielt es probeweiser zuerst nur über das Schloss. Wie ein Magnet haftete es sich automatisch daran, die metallischen vier Nadeln begannen sich in der Kreisscheibe zu drehen, die Runen folgten im gleichen Takt. Ich machte mich auf das zuvor erwähnte Leuchten gefasst, denn dann würde mir das Artefakt die Verschlüsselung übermitteln. Es dauerte auch kaum zehn Sekunden, da verlangsamte sich die Rotation der Nadeln und unmittelbar nachdem sie, allesamt zur gleichen Zeit, stehen blieben, setzte das erwartete Leuchten ein. Es war blassblau und kam aus der hohlen Mitte des Ringes. Das Blau intensivierte sich in der Mitte und formte sich zu einem Symbol: '|', dass sogleich wieder verblasste und Platz für ein weiteres machte: '/°\' - kaum hatte das Licht sein größtes Ausmaß an Intensität gewonnen, verschwand das Symbol wieder und-

°Desillusio -SOFORT! Und weg von der Tür!° - Moodys Stimme in meinem Kopf.

Alles, was in den nächsten Sekunden geschah, war eher das Resultat eines Reflexes. Kryptochronum zurück in die Tasche, Zauberstab heraus: 'Desillusio'. In dem Moment als die Tür aufschwang, quetschte ich mich zwischen den Spalt zwischen Bücherregal und Eckwand. Anderson betrat den Raum und sein Blick fiel sofort auf die Kommode hinter dem Schreibtisch, auf den er dann zuging.

Ich nutzte die Chance, hielt den Atem an und machte einen vorsichtigen Satz zur Tür, nachdem Anderson hinter den Schreibtisch gegangen war und hoffte, dass die Wirkung des 'Silencio' noch nicht verloschen war und er meine Schritte nicht hören würde. Mehr als den Laut meiner Schritte fürchtete ich aber noch, den Laut meines Herzschlags, der, so fühlte es sich an, durch meinen gesamten Körper donnerte. Ich erreichte die Schwelle der Tür und somit wieder das Ladeninnere. Moody stand etwa zwei Meter von der Theke entfernt, sein magisches Auge ruhte auf mir, Tonks stand dahinter, hatte beide Hände zitternd vor den Mund geschlagen und starrte gebannt zur offenen Tür, die ich mittlerweile hinter mir gelassen hatte. Moody wandte sein Gesicht jetzt zum Ausgang und nickte flüchtig und hob die Hand mit zwei ausgestreckten Fingern. Dieses Zeichen hatten wir einmal für ein 'warten' Signal ausgemacht.

Ich tat also wie mir befohlen wurde und stellte mich an die Seite zur Ausgangstür. Von dort aus beobachtete ich wie Anderson kopfschüttelnd zurück hinter die Theke trat und die Tür hinter sich verschloss.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Tonks, die sich bemühte Gelassenheit nach außen zu tragen.

"Hm, nicht der Rede wert.", antwortete Anderson. Sein Blick schweifte misstrauisch umher und blieb an Positionen hängen, wo nichts war. "Nehmen sie die Teufelsnesseln nun?"

"Ja, sehr gerne. Fünfzig Gramm davon. Was macht das?"

"Zwei Sickel und dreizig Knut.", sagte Anderson trocken, nahm das Geld geistesabwesend entgegen und verpackte die Ware in einen Leinenfetzen.

Moody ging zuerst zur Tür, während Tonks noch am Tresen stand und das Paket in ihre Tasche verstaute und hielt diese für sie auf, sodass ich problemlos und unbemerkt nach Draußen treten konnte.

Während des gesamten Weges durch die Nokturngasse und dann durch die Winkelgasse bis in den Topfenden Kessel zurück, verlor keiner von uns ein Wort und ich bemühte mich, nicht zu schnell zu laufen. Denn genau danach war mir zumute. Zurück in das Appartement zu rennen, den verdammten Umhang von mir zu reißen und meiner Anspannung Luft zu machen.

Auf halbem Wege verflüchtigte sich der 'Desillusio', was aber dank des Verschwinde-Mich-Umhanges keinerlei Aufsehen erregte. Die Gassen waren ohnehin immer noch nahezu leer gefegt.

Endlich erreichten wir den Tropfenden Kessel und nahmen die Treppe zurück nach oben in das Appartement. Dort angekommen ließ ich mich sofort auf das Bett nieder, streifte mir den Umhang ab und atmete tief durch. Moody hatte derweil die Tür wieder verriegelt und Tonks ließ sich auf den linken Stuhl am Fenster nieder und morphte ihr Gesicht zurück in die gewohnte Form. Auch ihr sah man die Resignation sehr deutlich an.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit seit des Verlassens dieses Raumes verstrichen war - es konnte kaum mehr als vierzig Minuten gewesen sein - und hoffte einfach, auch meine Rückverwandlung würde schleunigst einsetzen. Dieser Körper war nicht meiner und fühlte sich auch nicht so an, was mein allgemeines Unbehagen nicht minderte.

"Mission fehlgeschlagen." Der hochgewachsene Mann mit dem grimmigen Gesichtsausdrück schüttelte missbilligend seinen Kopf .

"Keiner hätte wissen können, dass die Verschlüsselung zusätzlich alarmgesichert war.", warf Tonks ein. Sie hatte ihren Arm auf den Tisch gelehnt und stützte ihren Kopf mit der Hand.

Es rumste. Moody hatte seine Faust unsanft auf die Schranktür zufliegen lassen und blaffte: "Natürlich hätten wir! Damit ist die Chance vertan - beim nächsten Mal wird es nicht so einfach werden."

Hatte ich mich verhört? Beim '_nächsten Mal'_?! Es war dieses Mal schon mehr als Riskant gewesen und um eine Haaresbreite wären wir aufgeflogen!

"Was soll das heißen, beim nächsten Mal?", fragte ich und bemühte mich um einen ruhigen Tonfall.

"Es heißt genau das! Wenn er den Inhalt der Kommode so sorgfältig bewacht kann nur etwas sehr wichtiges darin sein, was ausschlaggebend für Dumbledores Entscheidung sein wird."

"Und.. und wenn er darin einfach nur etwas von persönlichen Wert aufbewahrt?", versuchte Tonks dagegen zu halten. Sie schien von einer Wiederholung der Mission ebenfalls nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein.

"Dann ist es gut und wir können uns seiner Loyalität gewiss sein.", sagte Moody.

"Aber es muss doch eine andere Möglichkeit geben uns dessen sicher zu werden. Wie wäre es wenn wir 'nen Legilimentiker vorbei schicken?", hakte Tonks weiter nach.

Auch riskant, sofern Anderson selbst dieser Fähigkeit mächtig sein sollte - aber weniger risikobehaftet als erneut in sein Geschäft einzubrechen. Einbruch.. Etwas anderes war es nicht, ging es mir durch den Kopf. Mir behagte dieser Gedanke ganz und gar nicht. Heiligt der Zweck wirklich immer die Himmel?

Ich schaute zu Moody, der eine Antwort mit einem Kopfschütteln abwegte.

"Nee.", brummte er. "Ausgeschlossen. Wir wissen nicht wie sehr er selbst mit der Fähigkeit vertraut ist. Sollte Jemand in seinen Geist versuchen einzudringen und er bekommt Wind davon, wäre es ein leichtes für ihn den geöffneten Geist der anderen zu lesen."

Ein kurzes beklemmendes Schweigen trat ein bevor Moody seinen Blick auf mich richtete.

"Was war eigentlich in der Schublade? Hast da doch was auf's Dupli-Pergament gebannt.", fragte er.

Ich fuhr herum und fummelte die Rolle aus meiner Umhangtasche und überreichte sie ihm. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es was nützliches ist. Viel Zeit hatte ich nicht mir die Notizen genauer anzusehen. ein paar Namen und Listen.", erklärte ich ihm während er das Pergament entgegen nahm.

"Mhh.", brummte er nickend und rollte das Papie auf. "Schau ich mir später an. Muss jetzt zurück zu Dumbledore und ihn über unsere Fehltritt unterrichten."

Kaum zu Ende gesprochen zog er seinen Verschwinde-mich-Umhang wieder fester zu und verabschiedete sich mit einem grimmigen "Hm!", zog die morsche Holztür auf und verließ das Appartement.

Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Es lag immer eine angespannte Atmosphäre in der Luft des Raumes in der ein Alastor Moody anwesend war. Jetzt, in seiner Abwesenheit, war es als wenn ein frischer Luftzug durch das Zimmer wehte.

Ich schaute zu Tonks die immer noch mit ihren Armen auf den Tisch gestützt, am Fenster saß und nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten gelegt hatte. Unsere Blicke trafen sich und ich versuchte ein Lächeln.

"Der Ukrainer steht dir nicht.", schmunzelte sie und es war schön wieder ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen.

"Der müsste bald wieder verschwinden." antwortete ich. Das Lächeln meinerseits war jetzt mehr als ein Versuch und einfach.

"Was hältst du denn davon diese Mission nochmal zu wiederholen? Ich glaube ehrlich gesagt kaum, dass wir eine zweite Chance haben... Anderson ist doch nicht dumm. Sicher hat er gemerkt, dass da irgendwas nicht koscher war..."

Ich nickte schweigend und war beruhigt, dass sie die gleiche Meinung von dieser Idee hatte wie ich.

"Alles Weitere hängt nun von Dumbledores Entscheidung ab." meinte ich leicht seufzend.

"Hm.. Ja. Ich versteh nicht warum Dumbledore nicht einfach zu ihm geht und mit ihm redet.. Ihn vielleicht einfach fragt, was er in der Kommode hat oder irgendwelche Andeutungen aus ihm herauslockt. Das ist doch 'n Kinderspiel für ihn!"

Tonks war dazu übergangen ihren Arm von der Tischplatte zu nehmen und sich nun, leicht schmollend, mit einer Hand die Schläfe zu massieren.

Ich wusste keine Antwort darauf, zuckte nur mit den Schultern und musste mich an das Gespräch mit Sirius zurück erinnern und musste mir eingestehen, dass ich seine Ansichten nicht völlig als Unrecht empfand. Tonks schien nach wie vor vollstes Vertrauen in die Fähigkeiten des weisen Zauberers zu haben und ich wünschte mir ich könnte es auch so einfach. Einfach darauf hoffen, Dumbledore wüsste schon was er tut. Aber momentan half nichts weiter als abwarten. Auf seine Entscheidungen abzuwarten und seinen Anweisungen zu folgen und zu versuchen ihm zu vertrauen. Wem sonst vertrauen, wenn nicht ihm? Diese Überlegung stellte mich vorerst zufrieden.

"Warten wir erst einmal seine Entscheidung ab. Ich glaube kaum, dass er Moodys Idee folgen wird und uns erneut da rein schicken wird.", wiederholte ich meine Gedanken und sprach sie dieses Mal aus.

"Oh!" machte Tonks plötzlich und ein breites Grinsen formte sich aus ihrem Mund.

Leicht erschrocken und fragend blickte ich sie an. "Was ist denn?"

"Der Ukrainer verabschiedet sich gerade", sagte sie und zeigte auf mich.

Prüfend schaute ich mir auf die Hände. Sie hatten wieder ihren gewohnten Hautton angenommen. Glücklicherweise war die Rückverwandlung weniger unangenehm als die erste Verwandlung. Mit den Verwandlungen war ich ja nur allzu vertraut. Auch bei der Transformation in den Wolf verhielt es sich ähnlich. Während die Verwandlung in den Wolf, im Gegensatz zur Transformation durch den Vielsafttrank allerdings wesentlich schmerzhafter - die Wirkung des Tranks war dagegen einfach nur unangenehm-, waren beide Rückverwandlungen kaum spürbar. Wobei es beim Wolf zum Mensch auch schlicht an der immensen Erschöpfung liegen könnte, die einen kaum empfänglich für irgendeine Art von Emotionen machte. Die Rückverwandlung beim Vielsafttrank dauerte wesentlich länger als die Hintransformation.


End file.
